KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA
by yuanTezuka
Summary: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDEEETTT!   'Ryuu lah yang membuatku tetap hidup'  'Ryuu lah yang membuatku kuat menghadapi semuanya'  'Tapi knp kamu ingin mengambil Ryuu, Sasuke? Knp? Tak cukupkah penderitaanku selama ini'  Gaje, abal tapi tetep R&R ya minna!than
1. Chapter 1

_Tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam hidup ini,_

_Selalu ada hal yang di luar nalar,_

_Selalu ada hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika,_

_Karena,_

_Keajaiban itu ada_

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**GAK USAH BACA YA!**

**..**

**.**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Percaya akan sebuah keajaiban? Aku percaya, dan aku meyakininya. Selalu ada keajaiban di dunia ini. Keajaiban untukku adalah kehadirannya, tapi itu dulu. Ya, itu dulu saat hidupku dipenuhi olehnya. Tapi kini semua telah berubah.

"Oee…oee.."

"Naruto, dia nangis nih!" Sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke dunia. Sosok wanita dewasa yang terlihat awet muda, menggendong bayi mungil di pelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera kuraih bayi mungil itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Cup..cup..cup… jangan nangis ya, tou-san disini!" Kucoba meredakan tangisnya, dan ternyata berhasil. Bayi mungil di pelukanku kini terdiam, menatapku dengan matanya yang indah. Hitam, itulah warna matanya. Kulit putih, berwajah tampan, berambut pirang, ciri-ciri yang pastinya akan mampu membuat semua gadis tertarik padanya kelak. Dialah keajaiban paling berharga dalam hidupku kini. Meski dia hanya mewarisi satu hal dariku, rambut pirangnya tapi dialah buah hatiku.

"Jadi tou-san Naruto?" Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan sosok yang kini menatapku dengan tajam. Sosok yang telah kuanggap sebagai nenekku sendiri. Walaupun dia keberatan, tapi untukku dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Tidak sedarah memang, tapi melebihi hubungan sedarah.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, aku adalah tou-sannya. Hanya aku yang dia punya." Kuhiraukan tatapan protesnya, kualihkan tatapan mataku pada malaikat kecilku. Sumber kebahagiaanku sekarang. _'Maaf, tapi tou-san janji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia!'_

Kini aku tidak lagi sendiri, ada malaikat kecilku yang akan selalu menemani langkahku. Tak bosan aku menatap wajahnya yang kini sedang pulas tidur. Nenek Tsunade sudah kembali bekerja, ya mengingat dia seorang dokter. Kini aku sendiri di kamar yang bernuansa orange, kamar malaikat kecilku. Menatapnya yang sedang terlelap menjemput mimpi, begitu damai._ 'Kenapa wajahnya semakin lama semakin mirip dia?'_

'_Seperti melihatnya, orang yang telah berhasil menghancurkan hatiku_'

**Flashback **

_Tak ada kebahagian melebihi kebahagiaanku sekarang. Mencintai dan dicintai, bukankah itu kebahagiaan yang dicari oleh semua orang. Dan aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku._

"_Tidurlah dobe!" Tangan kekar itu memelukku erat, memaksaku untuk bergelung di dada bidangnya. Nyaman, itulah yang aku rasakan dan membuatku tak menolak pelukan hangatnya._

"_Aku gak ngantuk teme!" _

"_Masih pengen?" Nada menggoda itu sedikit menakutkan dan berhasil membuatku merona pastinya._

"_Dasar mesum!" Teriakanku disertai dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya. _

"_Hahaha… kamu lucu dobe!" Dia tertawa dengan lepasnya, melepaskan topeng Uchiha yang selama ini dipakainya. Ya sosok yang tengah memelukku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu pewaris dari Klan Uchiha yang terhormat. "Aku bercanda, mendingan sekarang kita tidur!" Pelukannya semakin erat, belaian tangannya di rambutku menghipnotis mataku untuk cepat terpejam. Betapa nyamannya pelukan dan belaiannya. Dialah kebahagiaanku. Dialah segalanya untukku. Kekasih, teman, sahabat, saudara, dia melebihi segalanya. Keajaiban dalam hidupku adalah memilikinya._

_Kehidupanku bersamanya terasa indah dan begitu menakjubkan. Ada orang yang memelukku saat aku tidur, ada senyuman yang selalu menyambut pagiku saat aku terbangun. Untuk orang yang besar dalam kesindiran, mendapati seseorang di dalam hidupnya adalah keajaiban tak terkira. Jujur aku sendiri tak pernah menyangka akan memilikinya. _

_Sangat tidak mungkin, mungkin itulah yang terpikir olehku saat bertemu dengannya._

_Kami begitu berbeda, amat sangat berbeda. Dia terlahir dalam keluarga terhormat, dikelilingi oleh semua hal yang diinginkan semua orang di dunia ini. Harta berlimpah, kekuasaan, dan berbagai hal yang membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya tunduk padanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya apa-apa. Tidak ada saudara, apalagi harta. Sangat berbeda bukan?_

_Tak hanya itu, dia adalah pangeran idaman semua orang. Sedangkan aku, hanyalah sosok yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh orang di sekelilingku. Takkan pernah ada yang menyangka, aku dan dia bisa bersama. Atau memang tidak akan ada yang mengira? Kami begitu berbeda, dia makhluk sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Tapi dibalik kesempurnaannya dan segala kelebihannya, dia melihatku sebagai makhluk sempurna. Aneh? Tentu saja, tapi dia membuatku merasa begitu berharga. Dia menjadi keajaiban dalam hidupku. _

_Kebersamaanku dengannya hampir genap 3 tahun. Dan aku selalu merasa hidupku akan selalu bahagia dengannya. Selalu._

_Sampai hari itu datang._

"_Aku ingin kita berpisah!" Suara itu begitu lemah tapi berefek lebih keras dari petir untukku. Saat ini, aku tengah makan malam bersamanya seperti biasa. Makan malam yang indah itu hancur dengan satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya._

"_Kenapa?" Aku berusaha agar air mataku tidak keluar. 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Mungkin saja dia hanya bercanda!'_

"_Aku minta maaf Naruto!" Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, membuatku berusaha lebih keras menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isak tangis yang kurasa akan pecah._

"_Kamu.. kamu bercanda kan teme!" Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. "Katakan kalau kamu hanya bercanda Uchiha Sasuke!" Kini aku kehilangan kendali, aku berteriak memintanya menjelaskan semua maksud perkatannya._

"_Aku…"_

"_Tidak, kamu bercanda! Ini semua tidak lucu tahu!"_

"_Naruto, aku…."_

"_Kamu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan, kamu mencintaiku kan?" _

"_Maaf tapi aku akan menikah Naruto!"_

"_Apa?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat gelas yang aku pegang jatuh berkeping-keping. "Kamu…. Menikah?" Tanpa peduli dengan pecahan gelas, aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Kutatap tajam matanya yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak ada kebohongan disana._

"_Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura!"_

_Degg. Sakura, aku ingat siapa Sakura. Tepatnya Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang terkenal karena cantik juga pintar. _

"_Kapan?"_

"_Minggu depan!"_

"_Apa maksudnya ini teme?" Tanpa peduli lagi kuraih segala barang yang berada di dekatku. Kulempar ke sembarang arah. Bagaimana bisa dia akan menikah minggu depan?_

"_Aku akan menikah minggu depan dobe!"_

"_Kapan? Kapan kamu memutuskan semua ini? Kapan hah?"_

"_Aku sudah memikirkan ini selama sebulan dobe! Aku harus melakukannya, aku minta maaf." Raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal memang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kenyataannya, dia akan meninggalkanku untuk menikah dengan gadis itu. _

"_Lalu apa artinya aku untukmu?" Amarahku reda digantikan oleh butiran air mata yang sudah tidak dapat aku bendung lagi. "Apa artinya aku di hidupmu hah?" Suaraku semakin lirih, seakan menanti berita yang paling buruk. Lebih buruk dari pernyataannya tadi._

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Bohong…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, itu benar dobe! Tapi aku harus, ini semua demi keluargaku! Aku…."_

"_Keturunan.." Aku memotong pernyataannya begitu saja. "Karena aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan, karena itu kamu menikah dengannya! Dia bisa memberimu keturunan, begitu kan?"_

_Kulihat Sasuke hanya diam, kembali duduk di kursi. 'Ternyata benar, semua karena aku tak mampu memberinya keturunan.' Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku segera berlari ke kamarku tepatnya kamar kami. Segera kuraih baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Tanpa banyak kata, aku menarik koper itu menuju ruang tamu. Kulirik sekilas Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kursinya tadi._

"_Kamu mau kemana?" Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya, entah seperti apa ekspresinya. Aku tak peduli._

"_Pergi, ini bukan apartementku jadi aku akan pergi!"_

"_Tunggu, kamu mau kemana dobe? Ini sudah malam!" Kini kurasakan tangan kekarnya menahan lenganku. Ternyata dia masih seperti biasa, bisa bergerak dengan cepat._

"_Apa pedulimu?" Kusingkirkan tangannya dari lenganku dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu Tuan Uchiha!" Segaja kutekankan kata 'Uchiha', dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya segera aku menarik koperku untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Tempat yang selama hampir 3 tahun ini menjadi rumahku._

_Langkahku terasa berat, setiap langkah kakiku bagai sayatan yang tergores dalam hatiku. Betapa aku sakit olehnya, tapi apa dayaku? Dalam dinginnya malam, aku terus berjalan menjauh dari kota yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalku. Sejuta kenanganku bersamanya ada di kota yang kini harus aku tinggalkan._

_Seketika, aku merasakan kehidupanku tidak berarti lagi. Tak ada keajaiban dalam hidupku, itu yang aku pikirkan dulu._

_2 bulan kemudian_

"_Jangan bercanda nek!" Suaraku yang pasti mampu membuat semua orang yang lewat di taman menengok heran kearahku._

"_Jangan berisik bocah!"_

"_Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin aku.. aku…"_

"_Aku hamil maksudmu?"_

"_Iya, bagaimana mungkin nek! Aku kan laki-laki!" Aku setengah berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan badanku. Dan karena desakan nenek Tsunade, aku pun memeriksakan diri padanya. Dan kini hasilnya telah aku ketahui, aku hamil! Seorang Uzumaki Naruto hamil, padahal aku bukan wanita! _

"_Haahh.. apa kamu sudah lupa bocah? 4 bulan yang lalu kamu datang ke klinikku dan bertanya soal bagaimana caranya lelaki bisa hamil! Ingat?" Kini aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar keterangan nenek Tsunade. Ya, empat bulan yang lalu aku memang pernah mengunjungi nenek Tsunade untuk bertanya soal kehamilan. Aku sangat ingin membahagiakan Sasuke dengan memberinya keturunan. Tapi bukankah usaha itu gagal? _

"_Tapi nek, itu…."_

"_Itu tidak gagal ternyata, tapi hanya sedikit terlambat! Dan kini, kamu hamil Naruto!"_

_Sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan, memberiku setitik cahaya terang. Di perutku, ada janin yang tengah menanti untuk terlahir ke dunia. Ada anakku dan anaknya. Anak Sasuke._

"_Dia berhak tau Naruto!" Nenek Tsunade menatapku dengan tatapan yang hangat, seperti saat pertama aku datang ke tempatnya setelah pergi dari apartement Sasuke. "Dia berhak tahu!"_

_Dorongan nenek Tsunade membuatku berada di tempatku kini. Menatap apartement yang dulu aku tinggali bersamanya. 2 jam sudah aku berada disini, namun kakiku tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Sembunyi di balik tembok yang mampu menyembunyikan ragaku yang takut menghadapinya._

"_Sasuke…" Sebuah suara manja membuyarkan segala pikiran dalam otakku. Kulihat, sosok yang selama ini selalu ada dalam setiap mimpiku tengah berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Sosok tampan yang tak pernah berubah, kini di lengannya bergelayut manja sosok wanita cantik berambut pink. Dan aku yakin itu Sakura. Kulihat mereka melangkah ke apartement Sasuke, dan masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap hilangnya mereka dari pandanganku._

'_Ternyata kamu telah bersamanya, ah harusnya aku tahu itu. Bukankah waktu itu kamu bilang seminggu lagi, berarti kamu sudah hampir 2 bulan menikah dengannya Sasuke!' Dengan air mata yang berlinang, aku melangkah pergi. 'Seharusnya aku tak kesini, selamat tinggal Sasuke! Terima kasih atas keajaiban yang kamu beri.' Kuusap perlahan perutku pelan, seolah takut menyakiti jabang bayiku. _

'_Keajaiban dan kebahagiaan terbesarku kini adalah anakku. Dia anakku Sasuke, anakku!'_

**Flashback off**

Lamunanku tersadar oleh tangisan si kecil, yang kulihat ternyata dia ngompol. Segera aku mengganti popoknya, memberinya susu agar dia bisa kembali tidur. Kulihat dia menghabiskan susunya, dan terlelap kembali.

'_Ah, malaikat kecilku yang lucu'_

Ya, dialah kini keajaiban dalam hidupku. Keajaiban yang menarikku dari keterpurukan. Keajaiban yang membuatku kembali menatap masa depan. Membangun mimpi bersamanya, membahagiakannya. Itulah tujuan hidupku kini.

Melihatnya, terkadang mampu membuatku tertegun. Betapa miripnya dia dengan ayahnya! Sangat mirip, kecuali rambut pirangnya. Tapi, ayahnya adalah aku bukan dia!

Keajaiban ini akan aku simpan sendiri. Takkan pernah aku biarkan malaikatku merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan. Merasakan pahitnya terbuang begitu saja. Takkan pernah.

Dia adalah malaikatku, milikku, buah hatiku. Tak ada nama Uchiha di belakang namanya, hanya ada Uzumaki. Tak ada orang tuanya yang berwajah sama dengannya, hanya ada aku. Dia takkan pernah tau, dan tak berhak untuk tahu. Toh dia juga tak tahu soal usahaku untuk mendapat keturunan dengan keterbatasanku. Aku tak lagi menyalahkannya yang memilih impian keluarganya, dan dia pun tidak bisa menyalahkanku atas rahasia ini bukan? Hidupnya dan hidupku telah berbeda, tak ada ikatan antara aku dan dia.

'_Maafkan tou-san sayang, tapi tou-san janji akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakanmu'_

…

**FIN?**

**OR**

**TBC?**

..

.

Gimana? Aneh? Gaje?

Hehehehe…

Sebenarnya ini fic lama, berhubung blm ada ide buat ngelanjutin fic yg udah ada jadi iseng aku publish aja pic ini.

Soal Naruto yang bisa hamil, memang mustahil sih tapi kan ceritanya keajaiban. *ngeles dikit..

Maaf ya, kalau kurang berkenan.

Oh ya, ditunggu ripiew nya ya! Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati! Kalau bisa sekalian kasih saran dunk soal nama anaknya. Dari pertama bikin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan nama anaknya. Jadi minta sarannya ya! Anaknya laki-laki loh! (saran diterima, ya kalau memang tidak ada yang ingin kelanjutannya berarti keajaiban itu hanya sampai disini saja!)

Oke minna…^^

Aku tunggu ripiew nya ya

Makasih…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna!

Heheheh.. maaf banget, udah lama gak update! Maklum kemarin2 si lapie kena virus, jadi deh gak bisa update! Buat yang udah nunggu, maaf banget ya! Dan jangan marah loh! *Kayak ada yang nunggu nih fic aja ya!*

Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah ripiew, dan buat yang udah baca namun tak meninggalkan jejaknya! Hehehehe…

**ttixz bebe: ich, makasih udah suka! Gak usah nodong kok, aku lanjut nih meski telat! Hehehe.. Naruto memang harus dan pasti bahagia, tenang aza! ^^**

**chielasu88: iya pasti Naru bakalan balik kok ama Sasu, tenang ya! Oh ya makasih usulan nama anaknya diterima, dan aku pake nih! Hehehe… klo mau demo d rutan salemba ajak2 ya, kan suka dapet bayaran tuh klo demo! *kagak nyambung ah!***

**hana no hachiroku: seep, pokoknya gak akan buat Naru menderita kok! Sasuke ama Sakura? Hmm… kasih tau gak ya? Hehehe… gak kok tenang aja, Sasu pasti ama Naru kok!**

**Rosanaru: jangan d mutilasi ah Sasu nya, serem tau! Kita buat Sasu menderita bathin aza daripada mati ntar Naru jadi janda dunk! Hehehe.. ato duda ya? ** trus nama Hikari maaf aku g pake coz anaknya kan cowok, tp doain ya mudah2an Naru dpt anak cewe trus d kasih nama Hikari deh!**

**diitactorlove: Seep, Sasu bakalan menderita dulu kok! Perlahan-lahan tapinya… hehehe.. keep ripiew ya!**

**Aoirhue Kazune: Uwaaahh.. aku di bilang keren, makasih ya! Hehehe *tau deh mksdnya ceritanya kan bukan yg buatnya! Tp gpp dunk kali2* maaf ya update nya gak kilat, tapi tetep mau baca kan! ^^**

**ryu cassie: iya udah d kasih nama Ryu tp d panjangin dikit, hehehe! Maaf ga asap nih updatenya, coz ujan mlulu jdnya apinya mati2 deh dan gak ada asapnya deh! Hehehe… :p**

**ryevon: iya di lanjut kok, abis gak pengen makin nambah hantu penasarannya ah! *kidding loh!* tenang aku juga kurang suka sad ending, bakalan d buat happy ending kok! Gak percaya? Terus ikutin ya! Hehehe..**

**kirio - kun: iya, iya di lanjut kok! Sasu ama Naru pasti bakalan bersama kok, kan emang ditakdirin gitu! Hehehe… g akan d buat single parent tp double parent deh! keep ripiew ya.**

**monkey D eimi: emang susah ngebayanginnya klo nama anaknya Konohamaru, hehehe! Iya gak akan ending SasuSaku kok! Tenang ya! Tetep ikutin ya! ****

**Nakazawa Ayumu: gak d gantung kok, nih d lanjutin! Sasu pasti nyesel kok, tenang aza! Dan soal pihak keempat, oke ntar d adain, tapi kasih saran dunk siapa pihak ke4 nya! Ce apa co nih? Hehehe**

**Namikaze lin-chan: iya aku juga, emang mustahil tapi keajaiban itu kan selalu membuat yang mustahil menjadi mungkin! Hehehe… maaf kalo updatenya g kilat, tapi semangat kok kalau banyak yg ripiew! Hehe**

**laven agrava gaciall 134: hehe iya, bisa aja kalau Tuhan bilang hamil ya hamil mau itu cowo apa cewe! Iya gak? Hehehe.. keep ripiew ya**

**namikaze-toki: iya ini tbc g fin kok! Tetep baca ya, dan ripiew terus! Hehehehe..**

Pokoknya makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca dan bersedia ripiew. Dan maaf banget atas keterlambatan updatenya!*plakk, geer lagi nih ah!*

Mudah2an tidak mengecewakan ya nih tulisan abalku.

Oke deh gak mau panjang2 lagi setelah panjang d awal, met baca aza ya!

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**GAK USAH BACA YA!**

**..**

**.**

**NARUTO's POV**

Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengira akan kembali kesini, Konoha. Disinilah dulu aku dilahirkan, tumbuh, sekolah, mendapatkan teman, disini pula aku mengenalnya. Degh. Dadaku selalu merasa sakit bila mengingat semua tentangnya.

'_Ternyata aku belum sepenuhnya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini'_

"Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" Sebuah teguran halus menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke alamku. Kulihat nenek Tsunade melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ya tatapan dan pertanyaan yang sama selalu dilontarkannya sejak aku menyetujui tawarannya. Tawaran untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah 4 tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini.

"Iya nek, aku baik-baik saja!" Kucoba tersenyum padanya, tapi ada yang berubah dari orang yang paling dekat denganku ini. Sejak hari itu, dia tidak lagi menolak aku panggil nenek. '_Dan sekarang dia sudah benar-benar menjadi nenek.'_

"Tou-san, aku laper!" Teriakan anak kecil diiringi derap langkah kaki mungil menghampiriku. "Aku mau makan ramen! Kata tou-san di Konoha ada tempat makan ramen yang enak! Kesana sekarang ya!" Kini malaikat mungil itu menatapku dengan tatapan andalannya.

"Tidak!" Suara tegas itu memotong perkataanku yang bahkan belum keluar dari mulutku.

"Tapi nek.." Malaikat kecilku kini beralih menatap nenek Tsunade dengan tatapan memohon. Yang pastinya selalu berhasil untukku juga untuk yang lain. Tapi…

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Anak kecil tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan seperti itu! Mengerti!" Nenek Tsunade memang tidak pernah luluh dengan tatapan malaikat bermata hitam di hadapannya jika menyangkut ramen. Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang dokter dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan cucu kesayangannya memakan makanan penuh lemak terlalu sering. Sebulan sekali itu sudah cukup, begitulah pemikirannya.

Bhuuuu..

"Sudahlah, nanti tou-san ajak kamu makan ramen ke tempat langganan tou-san dulu. Tapi tidak sekarang ya!" Aku sama sekali tidak suka melihat malaikatku cemberut seperti sekarang.

"Benar…?" Kini mata yang sempat redup itu kembali bersinar. "Kapan? Janji ya!"

"Naruto…!" Kulihat nenek Tsunade menatapku dengan sedikit marah. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tidak ada orang yang sanggup membiarkan orang yang di sayanginya sedih bukan?

"Iya, tou-san janji! Tapi nanti kalau nenek Tsunade sudah tidak sibuk, kita pergi bertiga. Oke!" Kulihat matanya seolah tak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi tidak ada bantahan dari mulutnya. Ya berada di tengah-tengah mereka memang terkadang menyulitkanku. "Nah, sebaiknya kita masuk dan melihat kamar baru mu!"

'_Anak kecil memang tidak pernah marah lama bukan?'_ Kulihat malaikat kecilku berlari dengan penuh semangat. Ya setidaknya melihatnya begitu bahagia, mengurangi sedikit kegundahanku tentang kepindahan ini. Mudah-mudahan semua akan baik-baik saja. '_Semoga.'_

..

.

'_Ternyata tidak semudah itu mencari pekerjaan ya!'_ Dengan langkah sedikit lesu, aku kembali menyusuri jalan untuk kembali pulang. Hari ini teramat melelahkan, setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan ternyata belum ada satu pun pekerjaan yang aku dapatkan.

"Naruto!" Sebuah suara menyadarkanku, dan membuat langkah kakiku berhenti. "Kamu Naruto kan?" Kini orang itu berada di depanku, menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hei ini aku Kiba, masa lupa sih!"

"Oh iya, maaf bukan lupa tapi aku pangling liat kamu sekarang!" Sedikit berbohong tidak apa bukan?

"Apa kabarnya sekarang?"

"Baik! Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku baik, selama ini kamu kemana?" Dan percakapan itu berlangsung cukup lama andai tidak ada telpon masuk mungkin aku akan berbicara lebih lama lagi dengannya. Maklum sudah lama tidak ketemu, Kiba termasuk salah satu sahabatku dulu. Tapi, saat aku pergi aku memang memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan kemana aku pergi. "Jadi sekarang kamu tinggal dimana?" Ternyata Kiba sudah menutup pembicaraan di telponnya.

"Aku tinggal di rumah nenek Tsunade yang lama!"

"Oh, kalau gitu kapan-kapan aku main kesana! Tidak masalah kan?"

"Iya!"

"Ya sudah, sebenarnya aku masih mau ngobrol banyak sama kamu. Tapi sayang, aku harus pergi!"

"Iya, aku juga harus pulang."

"Oke kalau gitu, sampai ketemu lagi Naruto!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kiba berlari meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. _'Sepertinya urusannya sangat penting, jika Kiba sampai berlari seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku segera menjemputnya. Kalau tidak dia bisa marah!'_

..

.

"Bukankah aku sudah minta sama tou-san untuk tidak telat menjemputku!" Ternyata aku telah setengah jam menjemputnya. Dan kini aku harus rela untuk mendengarkan semua omelan malaikat kecilku ini.

"Iya tou-san minta maaf sayang!" Kucoba untuk membujuknya, yang sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan hasil.

"Apa tou-san tahu kalau aku hampir mati karena menunggu!" Entah darimana anak kecil ini mendapatkan info kalau orang bisa mati karena menunggu. Palingan dari sinetron-sinetron yang selalu dia tonton sebelum tidur. _'Memang sangat tidak bagus membiarkan anak kecil nonton tv sendirian'_

"Tou-san minta maaf sayang! Sekarang kita pulang yuk!"

"Aku mau maafin kalau tou-san mau traktir aku makan ramen!" Duh, entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai menyesal telah mengenalkan ramen padanya. "Gimana?" Sedikit ancaman terlihat di matanya, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi pintar mengintimidasi orang padahal umurnya baru 3 tahun.

"Tapi nenek Tsunade bakalan marah sayang!"

"Aku tidak akan bilang kok! Janji deh!" Kini tatapan intimidasi itu telah hilang, berubah menjadi tatapan malaikat yang menggemaskan.

"Hei, kamu kira nenek Tsunade bisa di bohongi dengan mudah? Tidak ingat kejadian lalu ya?"

"Ya, sudah tidak jadi ramennya. Tapi es krim, aku mau es krim!" Ternyata dia mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Lucu kalau mengingatnya, karena keinginannya makan ramen padahal dilarang neneknya dia bilang kalau neneknya tidak akan tahu. Padahal nenek Tsunade sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi, dan akibatnya dia mendapat hukuman berat. Tidak boleh makan ramen selama 2 bulan, dan sepertinya dia belajar cepat. Belajar untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Baiklah kalau cuma es krim, tou-san bisa beli. Tapi cuma 1 ya!" Dan kini kemarahannya telah lenyap. Dengan semangat dia membalas gengamanku dan segera berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"Sensei…"

"Ah, Ryuusuke! Sudah di jemput ya ternyata!" Sosok itu kini berbalik menghadapku, membungkuk hormat. "Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Guru Ryuusuke."

"Oh iya, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan guru Ryuu!" Kubalas uluran tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Maaf, mungkin Ryuu merepotkan anda." Sedikit basa-basi yang langsung kusesali saat melihat tatapan tajam dari malaikat kecilku. Oh ya, malaikat kecilku ini bernama Uzumaki Ryuusuke.

"Sama sekali tidak! Malah Ryuu sangat pandai melebihi teman-teman sebayanya!" Ditatapnya Ryuu dengan tatapan bangga, dan aku bisa merasakan kebanggaan yang sama. Untuk anak seumurannya, Ryuu memang sangat pandai, bahkan bisa di bilang jenius.

'_Memang buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya bukan?'_

Perkataan guru Ryuu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan, memang banyak yang bilang Ryuu teramat pintar. Dan aku tahu darimana kepintaran itu berasal, sangat mengesalkan memang. Tapi untunglah hanya sedikit sifatnya yang diambil oleh Ryuu. Setelah mengambil mata, wajah, kulit, otak, masih tersisa rambut juga kepribadian yang diambil Ryuu dariku.

"Sensei..!" Teriakan kecil yang cukup membuat telingaku sakit berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sosok mungil berambut pink menghampiri kami.

'_Imut'_

"Kenapa Hikari?" Terlihat guru itu sedikit kaget, namun dengan lembut ditatapnya murid manis dihadapannya.

'_Rasanya tidak asing melihat rambut pink itu.'_

"Belum ada yang menjemput Hikari, sensei!" Anak yang bernama Hikari itu terlihat manja, dari suaranya saja sudah ketahuan.

"Mau sensei telpon tou-san mu?"

"Iya, tolong bilang sama tou-san untuk cepat menjemput Hikari!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sensei kedalam dulu. Kamu tunggu sebentar disini ya! Eh, atau kamu ikut sensei masuk saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Maaf Naruto sama, apa bisa…"

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya disini." Potongku cepat sebelum guru itu selesai bicara, toh aku sudah tau maksudnya jadi tidak masalah menurutku. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata bergegas menuju kantornya.

"Nah, jadi siapa namamu manis?" Tanyaku mencoba menyapa makhluk manis berambut pink.

"Bukankah tadi sudah dengar siapa namaku!"

Twich.

'_Ternyata anaknya menyebalkan!'_

"Sudahlah tou-san, lagipula bukankah tou-san tadi mendengar Hinata sensei memanggilnya Hikari! Berarti namanya Hikari!" Kulihat Ryuu menatapku dengan malas.

"Tou-san tahu, tapi maksud tou-san nama lengkapnya. Nama keluarganya!"

"Untuk apa tou-san tau?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sekelas dengannya?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryuu terlalu pintar untuk diajak berdebat memang, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau dikatakan bodoh olehnya. Hehehe..

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Ah Hikari, barusan tou-san mu bilang sebentar lagi dia sampai!"

"Oh.."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan Hinata sensei!"

"Oh iya, hati-hati di jalan ya Ryuusuke!"

"Kami permisi Hinata sensei!" Ucapku sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Ryuu. Satu hal yang aku syukuri dari malaikat kecilku ini. Dia sama sekali tidak suka di gendong! _'Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tou-san, dan aku bisa berjalan sendiri!'_ Itu yang selalu diucapkannya, hebat bukan anak kecil mengatakan itu. Tapi sekarang aku mensyukuri, setidaknya aku tidak lagi harus menggendong Ryuu yang mulai tumbuh dan pastinya berat.

"Tou-san…..!" Sebuah mobil berhenti di depanku, tapi tak hanya karena itu aku menghentikan langkahku. Tapi teriakan bocah manis itu yang menghentikan langkahku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan penasaran tentang orang tua bocah berambut pink.

Pintu itu terbuka, sosok yang mungkin supir itu turun dan segera berlari mengitari mobilnya. Membukakkan pintu belakang yang pasti untuk majikannya. Sebanding dengan mobil mewah yang dikendarainya, sosok tuan dan ayah dari gadis itu pun turun dengan penuh wibawa. Celana bahan hitam, kemeja putih, dasi berwarna hitam yang senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya yang seputih porselen. Rambut hitam yang tampak menawan meski dengan model sedikit norak.

'_Tak mungkin, itu…'_

..

.

**TBC**

..

.

Huaaa… gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Jelek ya?

Gaje?

Abal?

Aneh?

Dan ending yang gak banget? Abisnya pengen gantung soal 'pertemuannya'.

Hehehe, maaf yak lo sedikit kurang memuaskan. ^^ tapi mudah2an tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya!

Disini jelas banget kalo anaknya Naruto, Ryuu sangat teramat pintar bahkan jenius. Dan tidak perlu disangsikan lagi dunk. Punya ayah pintar masa anaknya tidak pintar juga!

Hehehehe

Setelah kemarin menerima saran nama anaknya, sekarang minta saran lagi dunk! Kira-kira Naruto cocoknya kerja apa ya? Hehehehe…

Oke deh, ditunggu banget kritik dan sarannya ya!

Makasih banget udah mau baca dan mau ripiew tulisan abalku ini.

So, jangan lupa ripiew ya!

Ripiew!

Ripiew!

Ripiew!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna!

Pa kabar? Duh maaf ya jangan marah kalau lama banget updet nya! Maklum banyak kerjaan, akhir tahun sih! hehehe..

Maaf banget ya…

Oh ya, yang udah ripiew chap kemarin makasih banget loh!

**Clein Cassie: hehe, iya deh maaf kalo kependekan. Tenang perasaan yang sekarang panjang kok! Dan makasih udah suka ama fic abalku ini. kan sengaja biar penasaran jd d potong pas tengah2. Hehehe.. terus ikutin ya, *kasih senyuman lima jari ala Naruto! :p***

**Ryevon: oke siap, makasih ya buat sarannya! Ripiew juga ya..**

**Laven Agrava Gaciall 134: Wieesshh,,,, musnahin Sakura? Tenang di fic aku bakalan gitu, tp gak musnah sadis kok! *Buat yang suka Sakura, maaf ya!***

**Ttixz Bebe: hahaha… Ryuu ama Hikari? Gak lah masih kecil, lagian kan gak akan kok! Hehehe.. pokoknya terus ikutin ya! **

**Rosanaru: Ekspresinya tersembunyi tuh, hehehehe kan Sasuke si tampang dingin! Ya pokoknya ikutin terus, dan ripiew terus ya! Kasih masukkannya, :p**

**Ryu Cassie: hehehe.. maaf telat ya, tapi tetep ripiew dunk ntarnya… ****

**Namikaze-Toki: Makasih ya udah suka sama fic aku, hehehe. Kalo soal balikan? Pasti dunk, tapi ditunggu proses nya ya. Hikari emang anak Sasuke ya? Nah loh…! Hehehe Keep ripiew ya! **

**Kirio-kun: hehehe.. oke deh, mudah2an yang sekarang udah mendingan ya! **

**Aoirhue Kazune: waahh gak tau tuh kenapa baru update! Hehehe.. maaf ya update nya lama juga nih! Hehehe… mudah2an masih berkenan buat baca terus ya.**

**Chielasu88: waahh..kurang banyak nanyanya! Hehehe.. di jawabnya pake fic aza, jadi terus ikutin ya! Oke.. hehehe… :p**

**Namikaze lin-chan: makasih ya buat sarannya. Soal ada Gaara kita lihat aja ya! Hehehe… pokoknya terus ripiew Ya! Makasih**

**Fanny Amatir Author: Makasih ya buat pantunnya, aku gak bisa bales coz g bisa buat! Hehehe… **

**Oke deh, pokoknya makasih banget buat yang udah ripiew dan yang udah baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak pun aku makasih banget ya!**

Gak mau panjang dan lebar, mendingan baca fic yang mudah2an gak ancur2 amat dan gak buat orang kecewa! Hehehe

'Met baca ya!

…

..

.

_Hidupku kini berubah, bukan kebahagiaan untukku yang aku cari. Kini, hidupku adalah miliknya. Kebahagiaan dialah yang paling aku inginkan sekarang. Untuknya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya._

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typo, Boys Love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA YA..**

**..**

**.**

**NARUTO's POV**

"Tou-san! Tou-san!"

Dalam hidup ini, terkadang orang selalu percaya ada yang namanya kiamat kecil. Dan itulah yang kini aku rasakan, bumi tempatku berpijak tak lagi bisa menopang bebanku. Langkah demi langkah kakinya terus kuperhatikan dengan seksama, seolah menatap malaikat maut yang datang untuk menjemputku. Genggaman tanganku pada Ryuu semakin kueratkan. RYUU!

'_Tidak, Ryuu tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!'_

"Tou-san sakit!" Suara lirih Ryuu menyadarkanku akan eratnya genggaman tanganku padanya. "Tou-san kenapa? Sakit? Muka tou-san pucat!" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan spontan Ryuu.

"Bisakah kamu tolong tou-san? Di ujung jalan ada warung, tolong belikan tou-san air minum! Nanti tou-san susul kamu! Oke!" Kuberikan beberapa lembar uang, dan tanpa menunggu lama Ryuu segera berlari ke tempat yang aku katakan.

"Tou-san telatt!" Teriakan Hikari tepat setelah Ryuu berlari lumayan jauh. Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap kembali ke mereka.

"Maafkan tou-san ya!" Kulihat Sasuke sedikit mengelus lembut kepala Hikari. _'Ternyata dia sudah berubah!'_

"Tapi beliin aku ice cream ya! Yang banyak!" Hikari terlihat bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Iya. Kalau begitu mari kita pu…." Seketika kudengar Sasuke memotong ucapannya saat mendapati kehadiranku. Memang daritadi aku berada disini, namun Sasuke tak menyadarinya. "Hikari, kamu masuk ke mobil duluan ya!" Sasuke segera memerintahkan Hikari untuk masuk duluan. "Na-ru-to.."

"Hai Sasuke!" Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dan membalas tatapan tak percaya dari Sasuke. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik." Kulihat Sasuke mulai menguasai diri, ya dari dulu memang dia paling pandai menyimpan perasaan kan! "Kapan kembali ke Konoha?"

'_Jangan ge-er Naruto, pastinya kepergianku sudah menjadi rahasia umum untuk orang-orang di sekelilingku bukan! Pastinya Sasuke tanpa mencari tahu akan tahu sendiri! Jadi jangan ge-er!'_

"Belum lama!"

Tiittt..tiiiittt…..

"Tou-san ayo! Aku pengen cepat pulang!" Sebuah teriakan menyusul bunyi klakson yang terus berbunyi berulang-ulang. _'Tampaknya dia mewarisi sifat tak sabaran ibunya juga ayahnya'_

"Naruto, aku…"

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi Sasuke, kelihatannya anakmu sudah sangat tidak sabar!" Aku memotong perkataan Sasuke yang entah kenapa tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Aku.. dia…"

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga harus segera pergi!" Ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata yang sedikit terabaikan sedari tadi. "Hinata Sensei, sepertinya aku pulang duluan!"

"Oh iya, baiklah!" Kulihat Hinata sedikit terkejut, entah kenapa.

"Aku duluan Sasuke!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, aku segera meninggalkan tempat yang hampir membuatku meneteskan air mata.

'_Kamu kuat Naruto! Kamu pasti bisa!'_

...

..

.

"Tou-san…tou-san baik-baik saja kan?" Ryuu bertanya saat mereka berdua duduk di taman dekat rumah. Dengan perlahan, Ryuu mendekati Naruto dengan heran. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, ayahnya berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Tou-san baik-baik saja Ryuu!" Naruto meraih tangan Ryuu dan menggenggamnya erat seolah takut akan dipisahkan.

"Tou-san bohong! Sejak tadi, tou-san sama sekali berbeda!" Ryuu menatap tajam Naruto, seakan meminta jawaban jujur.

'_Memang susah memiliki anak jenius!'_

"Ryuu bolehkah tou-san meminta sesuatu sama kamu?" Naruto menarik Ryuu untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Saat ini mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku taman.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kamu besok ikut tou-san ke toko optik?"

"Untuk apa tou-san? Mata tou-san sakit?" Ryuu tau dengan jelas apa itu toko optik karena pernah diajak kesana oleh nenek Tsunade.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Maukah kamu memakai kontak lens?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat mata Ryuu.

"Kenapa tou-san? Apa tou-san tidak menyukai mataku? Karna berwarna hitam bukan biru seperti tou-san?" Ryuu bertanya dengan lirih, dari dulu dia juga tidak terlalu menyukai warna hitam matanya. Dia selalu ingin memiliki mata seperti tou-sannya. Tapi jika tou-san memintanya untuk memakai kontak lens berarti tou-sannya pun tidak suka dengan matanya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit sedih.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak Ryuu! Tou-san menyukai matamu, hanya saja bukankah dari dulu kamu ingin memiliki mata seperti tou-san?" Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin mencari alasan.

"Iya, tapi memangnya nenek Tsunade bakalan kasih izin?" Ryuu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana neneknya melarang dirinya memakai kontak lens.

"Kamu masih kecil Ryuu, lagipula bermata hitam bukan berarti kamu tidak sama dengan tou-sanmu!" Itulah kalimat yang selalu di dengarnya saat dia bertanya kenapa matanya berbeda dengan tou-san.

"Tou-san yakin nenek Tsunade akan kasih kita izin! Jadi kamu mau?"

"Hu'um! Aku mau tou-san!" Ryuu pun tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Dia sangat senang karena matanya akan sama dengan mata orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

'_Semoga saja dia takkan menyadarinya!'_ Naruto hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati saat dia melihat buah hatinya tersenyum saat ia meminta untuk merubah warna matanya. 'Semoga!'

…

..

.

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto!" Sasuke menegur Naruto saat dia dan Naruto duduk di bangku depan sekolah anak mereka. "Apa kabar?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

'_Sejak kapan dia suka basa basi?'_

"Kabarku baik, Sasuke! Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto berusaha untuk menarik diri, meskipun gagal.

"Kabarku pun baik." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah menatap ke depan. Sama sekali tidak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Jadi Hikari itu anakmu?" Naruto berusaha bertanya dengan nada normal, dan dia sangat bersyukur berhasil melakukannya.

"Hn."

"Sama sekali tidak berubah ya!" Sasuke refleks menatap Naruto kembali saat mendengarnya. Dan Naruto pun balas menatapnya untuk pertama kali. "Ya kamu sama sekali tidak berubah Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dan Ryuu…?"

"Dia anakku, Ryuusuke!" Naruto berusaha tersenyum, dan dia berhasil tersenyum selalu berhasil bila dia mengingat tentang Ryuusuke.

"Kapan kamu menikah?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bertanya kapan kamu menikah Naruto!"

"Oh, waktu di Suna." Naruto tidak pandai berbohong itu sebabnya dia menjawab pendek saja.

"Lalu, ibunya?"

"Tak ada!" Naruto menjawab singkat. Ya memang Ryuu tidak mempunyai kaasan, karena dialah kaasannya!

"Tak ada?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

'_Anggap saja begitu Sasuke, aku tak peduli dengan pikiranmu dengan kata "tak ada" itu!' _

"Naruto, aku mau minta maaf!" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang tak biasa yang tergambar dari wajah tampannya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit sinis. Jujur Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kondisi sekarang. Seharusnya, dia membenci Sasuke sama seperti selama ini dia lakukan saat mengingat Sasuke. Namun ada rasa lain yang membuatnya tak sanggup membenci Sasuke.

"Untuk semuanya!"

"Lupakan! Lupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita Sasuke! Anggap semuanya tak pernah ada!" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kerja dimana sekarang?" Sasuke terlihat berusaha membangun percakapan normal.

"Entahlah, aku sudah mengirim banyak lamaran. Tapi, sampai saat ini belum ada panggilan!"

Perbincangan mereka berdua terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang cukup keras. Dan tak lama kemudian, satu persatu anak-anak mulai berlarian keluar kelas dan mencari orang tua mereka.

"Aku duluan Sasuke!" Naruto pamit tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke saat melihat Ryuu berlari kearahnya.

…

..

.

"Hikari, apa kamu mengenal Ryuusuke?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hikari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak, memang kenapa tou-san?" Hikari bertanya dengan jengkel, ya dia selalu jengkel bila tou-sannya bertanya tentang anak lain padanya.

"Tidak apa!" Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lagi, toh Hikari juga tidak mengenalnya karena beda kelas.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya tou-san!" Hikari tiba-tiba berteriak saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya lembut, ya di depan Hikari tidak ada kata andalannya dan dia berusaha berbincang dalam bahasa normal.

"Matanya tou-san!" Hikari menatap Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nujuk matanya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil sekilas menatap putrinya.

"Matanya aneh!"

"Aneh?"

"Iya, pertama kali melihatnya matanya berwarna hitam. Tapi hari ini aku melihat matanya berwarna biru, bukankah itu aaaa…"

Kiiiiiiiiittttttttt…..

"Tou-saannn!" Hikari berteriak saat mendapati ayahnya menghentikan mobil mendadak.

"Apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" Sasuke menatap tajam putrinya.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi, matanya hitam?"

"Iya tou-san, matanya hitam!" Hikari menjawab dengan sedikit takut. Diliriknya mata sang ayah yang menghitam tanda dia marah. "Tou-san…" Hikari memanggil ayahnya dengan lirih.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan, aku sudah lapar!" Rengek Hikari manja.

"Hn." Dan tanpa berkata lebih lagi, Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

'_Mungkin hanya kebetulan!'_ Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari segala pikiran.

…

..

.

"Jadi tou-san sudah dapat kerjaan?" Ryuu nyaris berteriak saat mendengar sang ayah sudah mendapat pekerjaan.

"Benar begitu Naruto?" Tsunade pun bertanya heran. Selama ini dia berfikir butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk Naruto mendapat pekerjaan.

"Ya! Hebat bukan?" Naruto berkata dengan bangga. Sejujurnya dia sedikit heran, dia merasa tidak melamar di perusahaan yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. 'Ah, mungkin aku memang lupa!'

"Jadi mulai kapan tou-san?" Hikari bertanya sambil meraih buku-buku pelajaran yang ingin dipelajarinya.

"Besok!"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kamu segera keluar?" nenek Tsunade bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas yang sengaja di bawanya.

"Eh?"

"Tou-san, bukankah tou-san tidak punya jas?" Hikari menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat terlontar dari Naruto.

"Kyaaa… kamu benar Kyuu, aku harus segera beli jas!" Tanpa buang waktu Naruto segera berlari keluar meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang tengah menatapnya geli.

"Dasar bocah!" Tsunade memaki bocah kesayangannya pelan sambil menahan tawa. Dimatanya Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Nek, kalau tou-san di panggil bocah, terus aku apa?"

"Hehehe… kamu bocah jenius! Sudah kerjakan saja peermu itu!" Tsunade berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun dia sadar, bocah di depannya ini bocah jenius. Mewarisi ayahnya.

'_Setidaknya hanya otaknya yang mirip' _

…

..

.

**NARUTO's POV**

'_Duh, seharusnya tadi aku bawa motor saja!'_ Aku bergumam dalam hati sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan toko baju. Tapi setidaknya aku masih keburu membeli setelan jas ini, kalau tidak bagaimana besok?

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki, sambil mengamati perubahan kota yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun tetap ada yang berbeda.

'_Bukankah dulu disini tempatnya ya…'_

**Flashback**

"_Teme tunggu!" Segera aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang telah jauh meninggalkanku. "Hei, bukankah aku bilang tunggu!" Gerutuku saat aku berhasil menyusulnya._

"_Lambat!"_

"_Duh, bukankah kamu tau aku baru saja makan, jadi tidak bisa jalan cepat2 tau!" Balasku kesal. _

"_Salah sendiri makannya banyak! Kamu makan seperti orang gila!"_

"_Oh, ayolah teme! Kamu tahu kan aku suka sekali dengan ramen!"_

"_Tapi tidak dengan makan seperti tadi dobe!" Kuingat kembali seperti apa tadi aku makan. Karena senang, aku makan ramen jumbo 5 mangkok!_

"_Hehehe…"_

"_Jangan tertawa!" Sasuke melototiku dengan tajam._

"_Hei, jangan melotot begitu teme!"_

"_Kamu makan makanan yang akan membuatmu cepat mati tau!"_

"_Aih.. teme…! Kamu …."_

"_Diam bodoh!"_

"_Kamu bodoh! Mana mungkin ramen membuatku mati? Malah kalau tidak ada ramen, aku yang mati!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Hei,,, jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme jelek!"_

"_Baka Dobe!"_

"_Teme pelit!"_

"_Dobe jelek!"_

"_Itu kataku tau!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme nyebeliiinn!"_

"_Dobe I LOVE U!"_

"_Teme no ba…. Eeeehhhh?"_

"_Dobe I LOVE U!"_

"_Teme.. kamu….?"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Temee… serius.. kamu.. kamu…?" Aku terus bertanya, dan kuyakin wajahku memerah mendengar ucapannya tadi._

"_Jadi dobe?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dobe?"_

"_Hehehe… I LOVE U TOO!" Aku menjawab sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak lama menyusulku dan menggenggam tanganku erat._

"_Semoga kita selalu bersama, dobe!"_

**Flashback off**

'_Ternyata kita tak selalu bersama teme! Dan kamu yang mengingkarinya!'_

Dengan gontai segera aku meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Semua sudah berlalu memang, tapi rasa sakit ini tetap ada dan begitu nyata.

'_Ya ampunnnn!'_

Langkah kakiku langsung berhenti, detak jantungku ikut berhenti melihat pemandangan itu. Disana ada 3 sosok yang sedang asyik berbincang. Gambaran keluarga bahagia dan harmonis. Wanita cantik berambut pink, bocah manis yang berwajah sama seperti ibunya, dan sosok yang menganggu setiap tidurku dari dulu sampai sekarang. Itu keluarga Uchiha Sasuke, lengkap dengan istri dan anaknya.

'_Ternyata memang hidupmu telah bahagia Teme!'_

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan tangis yang hampir tumpah. Setidaknya aku harus bersyukur, diantara kita ada yang bahagia. Meski itu hanya kamu teme!

**NARUTO's POV end**

…

..

.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Saat ini, Naruto memulai aktifitasnya dengan bekerja di sebuah kantor cabang pemasaran sebagai staff administrasi.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki, perkenalkan saya Temari. Mulai saat ini kita rekan satu tim. Saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Naruto, panggil saya Naruto. Iya saya harap juga begitu." Naruto berusaha ramah pada wanita yang bernama Temari.

"Disini meja kerjanya Naruto!" Temari menunjuk meja kerja Naruto yang tak jauh dari meja nya sendiri.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto menunduk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya.

'_Mulai saat ini disinilah aku, mudah-mudahan semuanya lancar!'_ Naruto berdoa, sambil mengeluarkan bingkai foto kecil diatas meja.

"Itu siapa Naruto?" Suara Temari mengagetkan Naruto, beruntung bingkai fotonya tidak lepas dari tangannya.

"Iya, dia anakku!" Naruto memandang lembut bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan gambaran dirinya juga Ryuusuke yang tengah di pangkunya.

"Berapa tahun?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kalian bekerja? Temari, Naruto!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Yamanaka Ino, kepala bagian keuangan yang tengah menatap Naruto serta Temari dengan tajam.

"Iya." Temari menjawab pelan dan kembali ke mejanya meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk malu.

'_Hari pertama sudah kena teguran nih!'_

"Oh ya, Naruto hari ini ada rapat jam 10. Saya harap kamu bisa hadir supaya tahu kondisi kantor ini seperti apa!"

"Baik!" Naruto menjawab pelan, dan melihat atasannya meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kamu bersiap. Sebentar lagi rapatnya akan mulai, oh iya aku kasih tau sedikit atasan kita pemilik perusahaan ini terkenal sadis. Jadi sebaiknya kamu hati-hati!" Temari memperingatkan Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Terima kasih Temari!" Naruto segera mempersiapkan diri, dia sama sekali tidak ingin ditegur di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Ayo Naruto!" Temari mengajaknya pergi ke ruang rapat, diliriknya jam di dinding yang menunjukkan jam 10 kurang 10 menit. _'Memang tidak ada salahnya datang lebih awal bukan?'_ Naruto pun mengikuti langkah kaki Temari menuju ruang rapat.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang rapat, ternyata Naruto bukanlah orang yang pertama kali datang ke ruangan itu. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang, termasuk Yamanaka Ino atasannya. Dilihatnya sang atasan memberinya kode untuk mendekat, dengan cepat Naruto mendekati Yamanaka Ino.

"Ini karyawan baru kita, Uzumaki Naruto! Dan Uzumaki, perkenalkan ini pemilik perusahaan ini. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto terdiam saat dilihatnya atasannya memperkenalkan orang yang tak asing untuknya!

'_Kenapa harus dia?'_

…

..

.

**Chap 3 End**

..

.

Huaa… akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana? Panjang gak? Kayaknya gak panjang2 amat deh! Hehehehe…

Kayaknya jelek, abal, aneh dan sebagainya ya, tapi aku harap gak ancur2 amat ich..

Chap sebelumnya banyak yang protes terlalu pendek, makanya chap sekarang aku panjangin. Mudah2an puas ya!

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca..

Mohon ripiewnya ya!

Kasih tau dimana kekurangannya! *padahal banyak banget tuh kurangnya!*

Hehehe

Ripiew ya!

Makasih!

;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Minna….

Akhirnya chap 4 keluar juga nih, hehehe… sebelumnya aku mau ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah baca fic abalku ini ya.

**Clein cassie: hehehe.. iya nih akhirnya, duh cepet tau Sasu soal Ryuu ya? Kayaknya sih mau d buat gt, pokoknya ikutin terus ya..**

**Rosanaru: pertanyaannya lumayan banyak, tp mending ikutin terus ya biar terjawab semua pertanyaannya! Hehehe… kali ini udah update, entah masuk k asap apa gak nih. Tetep ripiew ya…**

**ryu cassie: oke deh, ntar d buat Sasu menderita dikit deh. Pokoknya terus ripiew ya..**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: hi juga, soal Hikari ntar juga terkuat kok! Maunya Hikari anak siapa neh? Hehehe.. ya yang pasti terus ikutin aza ya. **

**ttixz bebe: yak an Naru nya mikir2 dulu, hehehe. Iya nih update, terus ripiew dan kasih saran2 nya ya..**

**laven agrava gaciall 134: makasih ya udah suka, iya tenang aza. Kan SasuNaru jd pastinya Sasu ama Naru deh, hehehe. **

**Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu: kurang panjang? Aih.. mudah2an yg skrg panjang ya. Iya gpp, tp terus ripiew ya kedepannya. Soal SasuNaru ama Ryuu? Tenang aku juga pengen cepet2 mereka bareng kok! Xixixi… pokoknya terus baca dan ripiew ya..**

**diitactorlove: hihhi..aku deh, pokoknya udah update nih. Ditunggu ripiew nya ya**

Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat yang udah ripiew fic ku ini. Juga yang udah baca namun tak meninggalkan jejak aku ucapin makasih ya!

Gak mau panjang-panjang ah, pokoknya ditunggu saran2 dan kritiknya ya! Makasih semuanya!

'Met baca ya! *mudah2an gak mengecewakan banget ya! Amin deh!*

…

..

.

"_Katakan padaku Naruto, Ryuu itu anakku kan? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seperti sekarang ini. Ada kilatan kemarahan di matanya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada luka disana. Melihatnya, sama sakitnya dengan aku mengiris tanganku sendiri. Sakit, perih, itu yang kurasakan sekarang._

"_Aku.. Ryuu itu…."_

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA YA**

**..**

**.**

"Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" Temari menegur Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya duduk terdiam. Sejak kembali dari rapat, Naruto terlihat sangat aneh. Meskipun baru sebentar mengenalnya, tapi Temari merasa Naruto bukanlah orang yang pendiam. Bahkan, dimatanya Naruto orang yang sangat periang. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia berubah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih!" Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum. _'Aku kuat, sudah sejauh ini aku sama sekali tidak boleh lemah!'_ Naruto bertekad dalam hati sambil kembali meraih laporan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan daritadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum kita di tegur olehnya, lebih baik kita kembali bekerja!" Temari meskipun tidak puas, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Temari, mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh teman kerja barunya itu.

Kring..kring..

"Selamat siang, dengan Temari ada yang bisa dibantu?" Temari mengangkat telpon dengan suara lembut yang berbeda dari biasanya.

'_Ternyata suaranya bisa merdu juga!'_ Naruto yang mendengar perubahan suara Temari mau tak mau meliriknya.

"Iya pak, baiklah… Sama-sama..!" Terlihat Temari menutup pembicaraan dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto merasa sedikit aneh melihat tatapan Temari.

"Kamu di panggil Naruto!"

"Oleh?"

"Tuan Uchiha!"

'_Degh'_

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kamu cepat menghadap. Tuan Uchiha sama sekali tidak suka menunggu Naruto!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Dengan gontai dan dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

'_Untuk apa Sasuke memanggilku?' _Naruto terus bertanya dalam hati, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya meski langkah kakinya kini telah sampai di tujuan.

Tok..tok..

Pelan Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Presdir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Masuk!" Terdengar jawaban lantang, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

'_Tenang..tenang.. bersikaplah wajar Naruto!'_

"Duduk!" Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk tanpa sedikitpun melirik Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk berkutat di laptop begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Maaf kalau boleh tau, kenapa saya di panggil?" Setelah sekian lama hening, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat Naruto, dan sikap itu sukses membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

'_Apa maksudnya si teme ini? Kenapa dia memanggilku tapi malah mengacuhkanku seperti ini?'_

"Maaf, kalau sama sekali tidak ada kepentingan lebih baik saya kembali ke ruangan saya. Permisi!" Naruto pun beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Duduk!" Sebuah perintah menghentikan niat Naruto untuk pergi.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang duduk!"

"Baik." Meski Naruto sangat kesal dan marah, tapi dia tetap kembali duduk seperti perintah atasannya itu. _'Sabar, aku harus bisa mengendalikan emosi!'_

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Sasuke kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Ditatapnya tajam pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. _'Sial, dia masih saja manis seperti dulu.'_

"Lumayan, saya masih belum terbiasa namun saya yakin saya bisa beradaptasi dengan baik." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. _'Kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Tidak, ini tidak boleh, aku sama sekali tidak boleh terlihat lemah!'_

"Bagus. Toh aku membayarmu untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik, harap ingat itu!"

'_Cih, masih saja sombong seperti biasa.'_

"Berapa umur anakmu?"

"Eh?"

"Berapa umur Ryuu, itu namanya kan?"

"Untuk apa anda bertanya begitu?" Naruto sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bersikap normal.

"Jawab saja!"

"Tapi untuk ap…"

"Aku bilang jawab saja, dan ingat disini aku atasanmu!"

"3 tahun, umur Ryuu 3 tahun." _'Semoga Sasuke tidak menyadarinya!'_

"Tidak jauh beda dengan umur Hikari kalau gitu!" Sasuke bergumam namun Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'_Sebenarnya dia lebih tua dari Hikari Sasuke!' _

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh?" Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin anda tanyakan tuan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Dan jangan pernah beranjak dari sini sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu pergi!"

"Baik!" _'Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai saja mencari pekerjaan itu mudah, aku lebih memilih untuk keluar saja saat ini juga'_

"Kapan kamu menikah?"

"Hah?"

"Kapan kamu menikah Naruto? Dan siapa ibunya Ryuu?" Ada nada aneh dari ucapan Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak berani berfikir apa-apa lagi.

"Memangnya itu penting?"

"Jawab!"

"Maaf, saya rasa pertanyaan Tuan semakin keluar dari jalur. Dan lebih baik saya kembali bekerja, permisi tuan Uchiha!" Naruto segera bangkit dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sasuke yang semakin keras memanggilnya.

'_Dia tidak boleh tahu, tak ada yang boleh tahu siapa Ryuusuke!' _

…

..

.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Narutooo…!" Sekuat apapun aku teriak, dia tidak berbalik bahkan menengok pun tidak. _'Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu Naruto?'_

Kutatap pintu tertutup yang baru saja dilalui Naruto tadi. Kosong, mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan hatiku kini. Jangan tanya kenapa seorang Uchiha bisa merasakan kehampaan. Kehampaan itu sudah ada sejak kulepaskan kebahagiaanku. Demi Uchiha, demi menjaga nama baik dan demi generasi Uchiha.

Aku selalu merasa, aku bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi ternyata aku baru tahu, ada hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan. Yaitu melenyapkan bayangan yang selama ini selalu mengusik tidurku.

'_Aku tak pernah bahagia Naruto! Asal kau tau, tanpamu aku sama sekali tak merasa bahagia!'_ Aku berbisik sambil memandang sebuah foto yang kusimpan di dalam laci. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya yang mampu melelehkan gunung es. Tatapan hangatnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Kuletakkan foto Naruto diatas meja, disamping foto keluarga kecil yang orang bilang sempurna. Ada yang berbeda disana, fotoku bersama Sakura juga Hikari dengan senyum di wajahku tapi ada yang hampa di sorot mataku. Sedangkan fotoku bersama Naruto, tak ada senyumku disana tapi sorot mataku menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

'_Semua tak semudah apa yang aku kira Naruto!'_

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke? Gimana cocok tidak?" Kulirik Sakura yang tengah asyik mencoba gaun pernikahannya. Tepatnya pernikahan kami._

"_Hn."_

"_Cocok, sangat cocok. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik Sakura! Betul kan Sasuke?"_

"_Hn." _

"_Jadi menurutmu yang mana Sasuke?" Sakura kembali bertanya setelah membuatku harus duduk selama hampir 2 jam lebih melihatnya berganti-ganti gaun._

"_Terserahlah! Ambil yang kamu sukai!" Hanya itu yang kukatakan sambil bangkit dari tempatku duduk. "Aku keluar!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura juga kaa-san. Langkah kakiku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tak peduli seberapa jauh aku berjalan, aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu._

_DIJUAL CEPAT_

_Degghh…_

_Aku tak tahu kalau langkah kakiku menuju ke tempatnya. Tapi kenapa dijual cepat? Kemana dia?_

"_Permisi, saya mau lewat tuan!" Sebuah suara menyadarkanku, sosok kakek tua yang tak aku kenal berdiri di depanku sekarang. _

"_Oh iya." Aku langsung mempersilahkannya lewat. "Eh maaf sebentar…." Aku mengentikan langkah kakinya, meski aku tak mengenal siapa dia tapi dia pasti tahu soal Naruto._

"_Iya, ada apa nak?" Kakek itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku._

"_Apa kakek tahu Namikaze Naruto?" _

"_Oh iya, pemuda yang ramah dan menyenangkan!" Jawaban sang kakek hampir membuatku tersenyum senang. 'Naruto memang selalu disukai orang disekitarnya.' _

"_Tapi kenapa rumahnya di tulis 'DIJUAL CEPAT'?" Seketika aku melihat raut kesedihan di wajah kakek itu._

"_Iya, Naruto pergi dari Konoha sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Sayang sekali, padahal semua orang disini menyukainya. Dia selalu bisa membuat semuanya merasa senang melihat tingkah lakunya!"_

"_Naruto pergi?" Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang kakek. Tapi bukti rumahnya mau dijual sangatlah masuk akal. _

"_Iya dia pergi."_

"_Apa kakek tau kemana dia pergi?" _

"_Tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak cerita dia mau pergi kemana!"_

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih kek!" Kutatap kepergian sang kakek itu dengan segala perasaan yang menyesakkan dada._

'_Kenapa kamu pergi Naruto?'_

_Seketika otakku kembali berpur, mengingatkanku akan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Memutuskan hubungan yang telah lama aku jalin dengannya. Memutuskan kebahagiaan yang harus aku relakan demi kehormatan keluarga. _

'_Maafkan aku Naruto, maaf!' _

_Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa langkah kakiku mengiringku ketempatmu. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja. Otakku mengerti namun hatiku tidak._

'_Semua kesalahanku! Semuanya salahku!'_

**Flashback off**

Kuraih kembali bingkai yang memasang fotoku dan Naruto, dengan perlahan kumasukkan kembali ke dalam laci meja. Semua memang salahku, dan hidupku kini telah berubah.

'_Tapi siapa istri Naruto? Dan kapan mereka menikah?' _Pertanyaan itu terus ada di dalam otakku. Mengorek keterangan dari Naruto sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

'_Aku harus tahu, dan aku pastikan aku akan mengetahui semuanya!'_

**Sasuke's POV end**

…

..

.

Langkah kaki mungil itu terlihat sangat riang, begitu juga dengan raut wajahnya. Saat terlihat rumahnya, langkah mungil itu semakin cepat. Namun, dia berhenti saat dilihatnya ada orang asing di depan rumahnya.

"Hai, Ryuu!" Sosok asing yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke itu menyapa Ryuu dengan raut muka sedikit lembut dari biasanya.

"Paman siapa?" Ryuu menjawab dengan heran. "Eh, aku ingat! Aku pernah melihat paman di sekolahku. Kalau tidak salah paman tou-sannya Hikari kan?" Ryuu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena sudah mengenali orang yang hampir dilupakannya.

'_Aku tak menyangka anaknya Naruto begitu cerdas!' _

"Iya, paman ayahnya Hikari. Tapi paman juga temannya tou-sanmu!"

"Oh, jadi paman teman tou-san!" Ryuu mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti. "Tapi tou-san belum pulang paman!"

"Paman tahu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa paman kesini? Kan tou-san tidak ada!"

"Paman mau kesini mau ketemu Ryuu, boleh kan?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengagumi kecerdasan bocah cilik di hadapannya.

"Hmm..boleh! Kalau begitu ayo masuk paman!" Dengan senyum lima jari nya, Ryuu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'_Dia sangat mirip Naruto, kecuali kepintarannya!'_

"Silahkan duduk paman!" Ryuu menunjuk sofa orange yang terdapat di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sasuke pun segera duduk di sofa itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Terlihat banyak sekali foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding juga di sebuah lemaru kaca yang tampaknya memang ditunjukkan untuk foto-foto saja.

"Sebentar ya paman, Ryuu ambil minum dulu!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, Ryuu pun hilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke pun kembali melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling. Dia tertarik pada lemari kaca yang penuh dengan foto-foto. Sasuke pun berdiri mendekati lemari itu, disana memang foto-foto Ryuu sangat mendominasi. Ada foto Ryuu bayi bersama Naruto dengan posisi Ryuu di pangkuan Naruto. Ada foto Ryuu yang tengah dimandikan Naruto, dan masih banyak lagi.

'_Tapi kenapa hanya foto Ryuu dan Naruto saja?'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati saat melihat semua foto-foto itu yang tak ada satu pun menunjukkan foto ibunya Ryuu.

"Ini teh nya paman!" Suara Ryuu cukup mengagetkan Sasuke, mengembalikannya pada alam sadar yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pelan sambil kembali berjalan dan duduk di samping Ryuu.

"Paman teman tou-san sekolah?" Ryuu membuka percakapan terlebih dulu.

"Iya, paman teman sekolah ayahmu!"

"Oh.. "

"Ryuu bolehkah paman bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa paman?"

"Daritadi paman lihat hanya ada fotomu dan ayahmu. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada foto ibumu, kalau boleh tau…" Sasuke sedikit menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Kaa-san, paman mau nanya soal kaa-san Ryuu ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sambil menatap Ryuu dengan kagum.

"Ryuu tidak tahu siapa kaa-san, tapi tou-san bilang tou-sanlah kaa-san Ryuu." Penjelasan Ryuu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya, bagi Ryuu tou-san itu adalah kaa-san!" Ryuu tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_Matanya…'_

"Apa warna mata Ryuu memang biru ya?"

"Eh?" Ryuu tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hikari pernah bilang sebenarnya bola matamu bukan biru!"

"Oh itu… iya memang sebenarnya mata Ryuu tidak biru." Ryuu menceritakan semuanya, tentang keinginannya akan bola mata berwarna biru. Juga kenyataan bahwa bola mata aslinya berwarna hitam.

"Jadi aslinya matamu hitam. Tapi tiba-tiba tou-san mu menyuruhmu memakai kontak lens?" Sasuke bertanya untuk menyakinkan semua ucapan bocah dihadapannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Ryuu hanya mengangguk pelan. _'Apa mungkin? Seharusnya tidak mungkin, tapi kenapa Naruto menyuruh bocah kecil memakai kontak lens? Bahkan kejadiannya tepat setelah bertemu denganku?' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengusik pikiran Sasuke hingga tidak sadar ada sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam._

"Mau apa kamu disini?" Pertanyaan yang hampir menyerupai teriakan itulah yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, untuk apa kamu disini Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat sedikit marah, mendapati anaknya tengah berada bersama Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Aku hanya berbincang dengan Ryuu! Iya kan Ryuu?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai. Naruto segera melirik Ryuu, dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ryuu, pergilah kamu ke kamar!" Naruto memerintah dengan nada lebih lembut daripada tadi. Tanpa banyak tanya, Ryuu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. "Katakan untuk apa kamu kesini?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat dilihatnya Ryuu sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hanya mampir." Sasuke masih duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Hanya mampir katamu? Tapi untuk apa hah?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah aku jujur, aku hanya penasaran dengan Ryuu!" Sasuke akhirnya menjawab jujur pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei, untuk apa kamu penasaran dengan Ryuu hah?"

"Karena kamu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa? Maksudmu, gara-gara aku tak menjawab pertanyaanmu di kantor tadi, terus kamu datang kemari dan bertanya langsung pada Ryuu? Begitu maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Keluar!" Naruto bangkit dan berteriak dengan marah pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Keluar kataku! Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga! Dan jangan pernah panggil aku dobe!" Naruto benar-benar marah pada Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu! Sebaiknya kamu keluar sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!"

"Sekarang juga aku bilang keluar!"

"Katakan dulu padaku siapa Ryuu Naruto? Kenapa kamu suruh anak sekecil itu memakai kontak lens?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku seketika. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengetahui masalah mata Ryuu yang sengaja digantinya dengan kontak lens. "Bola mata Ryuu yang asli itu hitam, benar kan Naruto?" Sasuke kembali bertanya sedikit keras, saat dilihatnya Naruto terdiam mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh ya? Jelas itu urusanku karena bola mata Ryuu mirip denganku!" Sasuke kini mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya tentang Ryuu. Melihat Ryuu memang mirip dengan Naruto, tapi ada hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa Ryuu mirip dengannya.

"Tidak! Ryuu bukanlah anakmu Sasuke!" Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar pemikiran Sasuke tentang Ryuu. "Kamu kira Ryuu anakmu? Memangnya bisa aku punya anak padahal aku laki-laki?"

"Aku… tidak memang tidak masuk akal! Tapi aku yakin kalau Ryuu anakku!"

"Cih.. jangan mengkhayal Sasuke! Lebih baik kamu keluar dari rumahku dan bersihkan otakmu itu! Ryuu bukanlah anakmu! Kamu dengar itu, Ryuusuke bukanlah anakmu!" Naruto berteriak histeris, dan melihat kondisi Naruto yang panik seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke yakin.

"Tidak, aku yakin Ryuu adalah anakku Naruto!"

"Tidak. Ryuu bukanlah anakmu!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak..!"

Praanggg…

Sebuah suara seperti pecahnya kaca mengagetkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Suara itu dari kamar Ryuu!" Naruto bergumam dalam hati dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Ryuu anaknya. Sasuke pun ikut berlari di belakang Naruto.

"Ryuuu….!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat dilihatnya Ryuu tergeletak di lantai dengan banyak darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. "Ryuu.. jawab tou-san sayang!" Naruto memeluk Ryuu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Aku panggil ambulans!" Sasuke langsung merogoh hp di kantong celananya dan menelpon ambulans.

"Ryuu..bangun! Ryuu.. kamu dengar tou-san kan?" Naruto masih memeluk erat Ryuu, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori bajunya.

"Ryuuu…"

…

..

.

"Kondisi pasien sekarang kritis, dan kehilangan banyak darah." Naruto segera terduduk lemas saat mengetahui kondisi Ryuu yang kritis.

"Adakah keluarga yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama?"

"Darahku, ambil saja darahku untuk Ryuu dokter! Ambil sebanyak apapun, tapi selamatkan anakku dok!" Naruto terus memohon pada dokter yang menangani Ryuu.

"Golongan darah anda?"

"B, golongan darahku B dokter!"

"Maaf, tapi golongan darah anda berbeda dengan anak anda. Golongan darah anak anda AB, dan kami membutuhkan darah AB+ untuk menolong anak anda. Adakah keluarga yang memiliki golongan yang sama? Maaf tapi kami sedang kekurangan persediaan darah AB+!"

"Darahku AB dokter!" Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam kini berbicara. "Ambil darahku!" Sasuke kembali berbicara pada dokter tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Naruto yang seolah berkata tidak padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Suster tolong periksa darah tuan ini!" Sasuke pun di bawa oleh seorang perawat untuk diperiksa, Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pilu.

'_Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa menolong Ryuu? Kenapa harus Sasuke?'_

…

..

.

**Naruto's POV**

"Kondisi pasien sekarang sudah stabil. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang khusus!" Ucapan sang dokter sangat melegakanku. Hingga aku tak berhenti bersyukur dan sedikit mengabaikan sang dokter yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Syukurlah…"

"Ya, syukurlah dia selamat dobe! Dan syukur juga darahku dan dia sama." Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang kembali membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…aku….! Ah tidak, terima kasih sudah mau memberikan darahnya untuk Ryuu!" Aku berusaha bersikap biasa, namun sayang sepertinya usahaku gagal. Sasuke mendekatiku dengan tatapan tajam yang jarang aku lihat, kecuali kalau dia sedang marah besar.

"Katakan padaku Naruto, Ryuu itu anakku kan? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seperti sekarang ini. Ada kilatan kemarahan di matanya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada luka disana. Melihatnya, sama sakitnya dengan aku mengiris tanganku sendiri. Sakit, perih, itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Aku.. Ryuu itu…."

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?'_

"Jawab Naruto, Ryuu itu anakku kan?"

"Ryuu…."

…

..

.

**Chap 4 end**

..

.

Huaa… akhirnya bisa juga nih update chap 4 setelah sempet mentok dan males. Hehehe..

Gimana? Gajekah? Jelekkah?

Tapi pokoknya, apapun itu aku ucapin makasih banget udah mau baca fic abalku ini. :p

Dan aku juga berharap, kasih pendapat dan sarannya ya!

Ripiew dunk..

Ripiew..

Ripiew..

Hehehe.. ripiew ya minna!

Makasih..


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna!

Oke aku tahu, aku minta maaf ternyata aku sama sekali tidak bisa update cepat. Habis mau gimana lagi, lappie masih di kakak so aku cuma bisa ngerjain kalo di kantor. Itu pun kalo gak banyak kerjaan. Hehehe.. jadi buat yang nungguin *pede bgt ich* aku minta maaf ya.

Dan makasih buat yang udah ripiew chap sebelumnya.

**Botol Pasir, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, ryevon, Clein cassie, ttixz bebe, ryu cassie, noonacomplicated, Yashina Uzumaki, Rosanaru, meiyo fujo, RuCho D'Evil, Queen The Reaper, BlueCassie**

Makasih banget atas kesediaannya meripiew fic abalku ini. Dan juga buat yang udah baca namun tak meninggalkan jejak di fic sebelumnya makasih ya.

Pokoknya ditunggu juga loh ripiewnya, makasih banget.

Udah ah, gak mau banyak ngomong, met baca ya!

Jangan lupa ripiew loh!

…

..

.

_Tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam hidup ini,_

_Selalu ada hal yang di luar nalar,_

_Selalu ada hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika,_

_Karena,_

_Keajaiban itu ada_

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**GAK USAH BACA YA!**

**..**

**.**

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga Namikaze Naruto! Sebenarnya Ryuu itu anakku kan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke bertanya dengan amarah yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Tak dipedulikan tempatnya berada kini.

"Aku…." Naruto sama sekali tak mampu menatap balik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan marah. _'Apakah ini saatnya? Tapi apakah ini yang terbaik?'_

"Naruto…."

'_Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak boleh tahu siapa Ryuu yang sebenarnya!'_

"Naruto… jawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke berteriak cukup keras, keinginannya untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang Ryuu membuatnya melupakan sikap dingin yang selama ini dijaganya.

"Hahaha…. Jangan becanda Sasuke! Kamu kira Ryuu itu anakmu? Lantas sapa yang melahirkan Ryuu? Aku?" Naruto berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, bahkan dia sukses tertawa seperti biasanya. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu Sasuke, mungkinkah aku hamil? Bisakah aku hamil, hah?" Sikap sinis Naruto sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke percaya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi semuanya menunjukkan kalau Ryuu itu mirip denganku!" Sasuke tak mau kalah, dipikirannya saat ini adalah dia menyakini kalau Ryuu anaknya namun dia memerlukan bukti yang lain. Bukti yang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Mirip? Apanya yang mirip?" Naruto mulai merasa cemas. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang berotak dangkal malah dia orang yang amat sangat jenius dan sangat sulit untuk membodohinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jawab semua pertanyaanku kalau kamu mampu!" Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan otaknya. '_Aku yakin, aku takkan bisa menang dari sifat keras kepalanya.'_

"Oke!"

"Apa warna bola mata Ryuu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa ka-"

"Hei, bukankah kamu setuju untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku dan tanpa alasan!" Dengan tegas Sasuke memotong protes Naruto.

"Biru."

"Bohong! Bola mata Ryuu adalah hitam Naruto!"

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Opsss.." Naruto menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Hitam, dan kenapa kamu menyuruhnya memakai kontak lensa? Padahal umurnya masih sangat belia?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, mencoba melihat matanya yang sedaritadi tak melihat padanya.

"Itu karena Ryuu sangat ingin memiliki mata sama sepertiku!" Naruto masih berusaha berkelit dengan Sasuke.

"Ayolah Naruto, jelas Ryuu bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia memakai kontak lensa tepat setelah kita bertemu. Benar kan?" Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya akan tingkah Naruto saat ini.

"Itu hanya kebetulan Sasuke!"

'_Ternyata dia masih belum mau jujur juga!'_

"Golongan darah Ryuu sama denganku Naruto!"

"Itu semua hanya kebetulan!" Naruto berteriak dengan lantang, dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap tajam matanya. "Semuanya hanya kebetulan! Ryuu adalah anakku, bukan anakmu!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke pun bangkit dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kalau begitu siapa ibunya? Mana ibunya hah?"

"Itu… itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"Katakan dengan jujur Naruto! Ryuu anakku, dia anakku kan? Aku tahu ini sama sekali mustahil, tapi aku merasa dia anakku."

"Tidak. Dia anakku!"

"Akui Naruto, dia anakku bukan?"

"Tidak, dia bukan anakmu Sasuke! Bukan dan bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya.."

"Tidak.. tidak.. dan tidak!"

"Semakin kamu menyangkal, semakin aku yakin Ryuu anakku Naruto!"

"Tidak….."

"Iya.."

"Tatap mataku Naruto!" Seketika dan tak diduga, Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Sekarang tatap mataku, dan katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku…." Naruto merasa kehilangan tenaganya untuk mengelak, Sasuke selalu berhasil mengintimidasinya bila ia berbohong. Selalu dan selalu berhasil.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Ryuu anakku kan?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, seketika dia merasa mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Iya. Iya dan iya! Puas kamu hah?" Naruto menepis dengan kasar tangan Sasuke. "Ryuu memang anakmu! Puas sekarang?"

"Ryuu anakku?" Seketika Sasuke ambruk, kenyataan yang memang telah diprediksi olehnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi syok yang menderanya.

'_Ternyata Ryuu memang anakku! Anakku…'_

…

..

.

**Naruto's POV**

"Minumlah Naruto!" Sebuah tepukan di pundakku serta segelas minuman hangat telah ada di depanku.

"Nenek Tsunade.." Aku hanya bisa bergumam pelan sambil meraih minuman yang disodorkannya. Aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadaku ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Pertanyaan nenek Tsunade sontak membuatku berhenti minum. Aku tahu maksud nenek Tsunade, sekarang bagaimana?

"Entahlah nek, aku bingung!" Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Aku benar-benar bingung akan semua ini. Rahasiaku akhirnya terbongkar begitu saja.

"Aku rasa dia memang berhak tahu tentang Ryuu, Naruto! Toh dia memang ayahnya!"

'_Aku tahu, tapi keadaannya sekarang menjadi sulit!'_

"Bukankah sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah Ryuu. Dia yang terpenting sekarang Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Apakah kamu sudah tahu alasan Ryuu celaka?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu nek. Mungkin aku baru bisa tahu kalau Ryuu sudah sadar." Aku memang sangat penasaran dengan kejadian yang menimpa Ryuu. Kenapa dia sampai jatuh dan terluka? Kenapa pula kaca itu bisa pecah?

"Iya, kita hanya bisa menunggunya sadar dan bertanya padanya. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kamu akan mengatakan semuanya pada Ryuu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin setelah dia sembuh!" Aku hanya bisa menjawab seperlunya, kuteguk kembali air yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat takut, aku takut dengan reaksi Ryuu.

"Takut?" Seakan mengetahui isi hatiku nenek Tsunade menggenggam tanganku. Ada kehangatan yang membuatku sedikit berkurang rasa takutku.

Aku hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan. Aku memang takut dan tanpa diucapkan aku yakin nenek Tsunade bisa mengerti. Karena memang dialah yang paling mengerti aku.

'_Aku bukan takut akan reaksi Ryuu, tapi aku takut dengan reaksi semuanya!'_

**Naruto's POV end**

…

..

.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt….'

Tanpa menghiraukan semua omelan pengemudi di belakangku, aku menginjak rem sekuat tenaga. Sesak, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Ternyata Ryuu anakku, dia anakku!" Aku benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi apa saat ini. Senang? Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, semua perasaan yang ada menghinggapi di dada.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa dia merahasiakan semua ini?'_ Begitu banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, namun rasa kagetku yang membuatku tak bisa bertanya lebih lagi pada Naruto.

Biip..biip..

**From: Sakura**

**Sasuke km dmn? Hikari skt, tolong segera plg!**

'_Hikari sakit? Bukankah tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik aja?'_

**To : Sakura**

**Aku plg skrg**

**Send**

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera masuk kedalam mobil, dan langsung menuju rumah. Rumah? Ah, rumah ya. Aku tak tahu masih pantaskah itu disebut sebagai rumah. Andai bukan karena Hikari, mungkin sudah lama aku pergi dari rumah itu. Tempat yang tak layak disebut sebagai rumah. Amat sangat tak layak.

"_Anda sungguh beruntung!"_

"_Kamu tahu Sasuke, kamu sangat beruntung! Punya pekerjaan, harta melimpah, istri cantik juga anak yang tak kalah cantik!"_

Semua ucapan-ucapan yang aku dapatkan, hanya karena itulah yang mereka lihat dariku selama ini. Kekayaan, istri cantik juga seorang putri yang meskipun masih kecil namun bisa dibanggakan. Menurut mereka, aku bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaanku tak pernah lengkap. Takkan pernah lengkap 'tanpanya' dan kini ada kebahagiaan lain yang ternyata telah aku lepas begitu saja.

'_Aku harus bisa mendapatkan Ryuu! Dia harus menjadi Uchiha Ryuusuke! Harus!'_

**Sasuke's POV end**

…

..

.

"Ayolah sayang, bukankah sebaiknya kamu makan! Biar cepat sembuh!" Naruto kini tengah berusaha keras membujuk Ryuu untuk mau menyentuh makanannya. Setelah Ryuu sadar, Naruto kini harus menghadapi satu lagi beban yang tak kalah berat.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Ryuu, bocah dengan balutan perban di kepalanya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. "Aku mau makan bila tou-san mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Ryuu mengancam Naruto sambil kembali tiduran.

"Tapi Ryuu…"

"Tidak, pokoknya sebelum tou-san menjelaskan semuanya aku tidak akan makan!" Ryuu berteriak kencang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

'_Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya?'_

**Flashback**

"_Ryuu.. syukurlah, kamu benar-benar sudah membuat tou-san cemas!" Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Ryuu begitu tahu kalau dia sudah sadar._

"_Maafkan aku tou-san!" Ucapan lirih Ryuu mau tak mau membuat Naruto heran dan melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Kamu sama sekali tidak salah sayang. Tapi kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu sampai seperti ini?" Naruto memutuskan langsung bertanya, kejadian yang menimpa Ryuu sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna olehnya._

"_Aku mendengar semua pembicaran tou-san dengannya."_

_Degh.. _

'_Apa karena itu Ryuu terluka? Karena mendengar perdebatanku dengan Sasuke?'_

"_Tou-san…." Ryuu menarik baju Naruto, meminta perhatian Naruto yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri._

"_Iya sayang?" Naruto kembali melihat wajah Ryuu yang sudah dibalut oleh perban._

"_Apa yang diucapkan oleh paman Sasuke benar? Benarkah dia tou-sanku? Kalau dia tou-sanku terus…." Ryuu tak meneruskan kalimatnya, namun dipandangnya Naruto dengan dalam. Dan Naruto tahu maksud anaknya._

"_Kamu adalah anakku, darah dagingku Ryuu!" Naruto kembali memeluk Ryuu, seolah menyakinkan Ryuu akan kata-katanya._

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa paman Sasuke bilang kalau aku anaknya? Kenapa tou-san?" Ryuu mendorong cukup keras, dan itu mampu membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Syok, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Tak pernah sekalipun Ryuu mendorongnya agar melepaskan pelukan, sama sekali tak pernah. Dan mata itu.._

"_Ryuu.. Naruto.. " Nenek Tsunade datang, dan kedatangannya cukup membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Naruto sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu dan ganti pakaian. Biarkan Ryuu istirahat!"_

"_Tapi…" Serempak Naruto juga Ryuu berteriak protes, namun seperti biasanya protes mereka selalu kalah oleh tatapan tajam nenek Tsunade._

**Flashback off**

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" Teriakan kencang langsung membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya kini Ryuu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tou-san mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa mau melihatku mati kelaparan sih?" Perkataan Ryuu sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Ryuu yang menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Iya, iya.. hahaha…" Naruto segera mengakhiri tawanya saat dirasa tatapan Ryuu berubah semakin tajam. "Maaf sayang, ya sudah sekarang kamu makan ya! Tou-san janji setelah kamu keluar dari rumah sakit, tou-san akan cerita semuanya!" Naruto segera mengambil mangkok yang berisi bubur dan dengan perlahan disuapinya Ryuu yang menerima suapannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Janji ya tou-san!"

"Iya tou-san janji!" Naruto pun menerima uluran jari Ryuu dan mengikatkannya dengan jari kelingking miliknya, tanda janji itu telah disepakati.

'_Semoga dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah mengetahui semuanya!'_

…

..

.

Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke

Dengan amat sangat perlahan dia berjalan memasuki bangunan megah yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi, langkah kakinya segera menuju ke lantai 2. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan, di kamar yang luas itu ada sosok gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

'_Dia selalu manis kalau sedang tidur'_ Dibelainya rambut pink putri kecilnya, ada handuk kecil yang menghiasi di kepalanya. Nampaknya tadi habis di kompres, dan diraihnya dahi itu untuk mengukur suhu badannya sekarang. _'Badannya tak panas lagi, syukurlah.'_

Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar yang didominasi pink, setelah mencium dahinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk segera mandi kemudian tidur, rasanya seluruh badannya terasa sangat lelah saat ini.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' _Pertanyaan itu kembali hadir untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, saat ini Sasuke merasa dirinya teramat bodoh. Bodoh karena telah melepas kebahagiaannya dulu, melepas orang yang amat sangat dicintainya. Dan sekarang, sanggupkah dia kehilangan putra kandungnya sendiri?

'_Apakah selama ini Ryuu pernah kesulitan?' _

"Sepertinya tidak, meski tak berlebih tapi aku yakin dia tak pernah kesulitan." Sasuke menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang keluar dari hatinya.

'_Apakah Ryuu sama egoisnya dengan dirinya juga tak kalah keras kepala dengan Naruto?'_

"Tidak, melihat dia begitu mendengar dengan baik ucapan Naruto tampaknya dia tidak sekeras kepala dan seegois kami"

'_Dan syukurlah Ryuu tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas!'_

"Sudah pasti itu, bukankah dia seorang Uchiha!" Sasuke pun tersenyum sendirian, namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. "Tunggu, dia Namikaze Ryuusuke! Tidak, tidak boleh! Dia harus ganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Ryuusuke! Ya Uchiha Ryuusuke!" Dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang, Sasuke kembali ke alam yang lain.

'_Aku akan membuatnya menjadi Uchiha Ryuusuke! Harus!'_

…

..

.

**Chap 5 end**

..

.

xixixi… sebentar ya siapin tempat sembunyi dulu! ngerasa salah soalnya.

Hehehe.. gimana? Jelekkah? Ngaco? Duh maaf ya kalau jelek, abis gimana dunk.

Tapi seperti apapun itu, please review ya! Kasih tau jeleknya, abalnya, ngaco nya dimana! Oke

Makasih ya sebelumnya, dan makasih banget buat yang mau baca fic gaje ku ini.

Ripiew ya

Thank you….


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Minna…

Oke aku minta maaf banget sebelumnya, soal keterlambatan update! Hehehe… maaf banget ya, ada sesuatu yang sulit aku jelaskan *lagian ntar di kira nyari alasan*. Pokoknya maaf banget, tapi syukur deh aku bisa lanjutin chap nya. Mudah2an gak mengecewakan ya!

Makasih juga buat yang udah ripiew chap sebelumnya, makasih banget buat masukannya, pokoknya makasih banget ya. ^_^

Makasih banget buat:

**Botol Pasir, Clein cassie, Queen The Reaper, cute apple, ThELitlleOraNgE, Anime Lover Ya-ha, ryu cassie, Yashina Uzumaki, Rosanaru, Satsuki Naruhi, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Juga makasih buat yang udah baca chap sebelumnya meski tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Aku harap masih mau membaca fic gaje bin abalku ini ya! Ripiew juga, karena ditunggu masukannya.

Oke gak mau banyak omong lagi, met baca ya! *Kayak ada yang baca neh! Padahal ngarep banget! Hehehe*

Mudah2an tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya..

…

..

.

_Tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam hidup ini,_

_Selalu ada hal yang di luar nalar,_

_Selalu ada hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika,_

_Karena,_

_Keajaiban itu ada_

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**GAK USAH BACA YA!**

**..**

**.**

**Tsunade's POV**

Aku tak tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Naruto. Sejak kepulangan Ryuu dari rumah sakit, meskipun selalu ditutupi tapi aku tahu ada kegalauan dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan kini mulai terkuak tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

**Flashback **

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" _

_Kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Naruto saat keluar dari kamar Ryuu, setelah mengetahui kenapa Ryuu bisa sampai terluka._

"_Tenanglah Naruto!" Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menenangkan sosok yang biasanya ceria kini tengah duduk dengan wajah yang tak karuan._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Semuanya sudah terbongkar! Bahkan Ryuu… Ryuu…" Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku hanya bisa memeluknya seperti saat pertama kali dia memutuskan untuk pergi. _

"_Ssshh… tenanglah…" Aku terus berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang kini berada dalam pelukanku, menangis seperti anak kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak ingin memukul atau memarahinya. Aku tahu persoalan yang dihadapinya teramat berat, bahkan aku pun hanya bisa menahan sakit melihat penderitaannya. "Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja!" Aku mencoba menyemangatinya, meski aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa._

"_Terima kasih, nek!" Naruto tersenyum, namun aku tahu senyuman itu senyum palsunya._

**Flashback off**

"Tapi bukankah tou-san sudah berjanji untuk cerita semuanya?" Aku mendengar suara protes yang berasal dari kamar Ryuu. Dengan pelan kubuka pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya, kulihat Ryuu sedang duduk d tempat tidur sedangkan Naruto tengah duduk dihadapan Ryuu.

"Tou-san tahu, tapi sekarang saatnya kamu tidur!" Naruto menarik selimut dan berusaha menyelimuti Ryuu, yang sama sekali menolak untuk berbaring.

"Aku belum ngantuk tou-san!"

"Tou-san tahu, tapi sekarang waktunya tidur. Ingat kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit, dan masih perlu istirahat!"

"Tapi tou-san sudah janji….." Kini Ryuu mulai merengek, mengandalkan jurus andalannya.

"Ryuu.. tou-san.."

"Aku ingin.."

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur Ryuu!" Aku masuk dan menyela pertengkaran yang aku tahu Naruto akan kalah di dalamnya. "Tidur sekarang, atau kamu mau kembali ke rumah sakit?" Sengaja kunaikkan sedikit nada bicaraku, dan berhasil. Meski dengan wajah cemberut, Ryuu menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam padaku juga pada Naruto.

"Maafkan tou-san!" Kudengar ada nada getir saat Naruto mengucapkannya, mencium keningnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutiku keluar.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Naruto?" Aku langsung bertanya saat Naruto duduk di depanku di ruang keluarga.

"Aku tak tahu nek!" Kutatap tajam Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan aku lupa kekesalan yang biasanya datang saat dia menyebutku dengan panggilan 'nek'.

"Kamu harus…"

"Aku tahu nek! Aku tahu!" Naruto memotong ucapanku dengan nada kesal. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tak tahu cara bagaimana memberitahukan semuanya nek!"

"Naruto.."

"Bisakah nenek bayangkan, aku memberitahukan pada Ryuu bahwa Sasuke memang ayahnya. Lantas aku ini apa? Haruskah aku bilang padanya, kalau sebenarnya akulah yang telah melahirkannya? Aku tahu Ryuu masih kecil, tapi aku dan nenek tahu kemampuan otaknya bukan?"

"Tapi Naruto…."

"Aku tidak siap nek!" Naruto terus meracau tanpa memperdulikan protesku. "Ryuu terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya! Untuk mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya berbeda dengan orang tua yang lain! Bahwa orang yang dipanggilnya ayah selama ini adalah ibunya! Dia terlalu kecil untuk beban ini, nek!"

"Naruto.." Tak bisa lagi kubendung tangis yang perlahan keluar, melihat Naruto terpuruk seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Naruto yang dulu.

"Aku tak bisa nek! Aku tak bisa kehilangan Ryuu…" Suara Naruto terdengar parau, dengan cepat aku duduk di sampingnya. Meremas tangannya, mencoba membagi kekuatanku padanya.

"Tenanglah, memang sulit! Tapi aku yakin Ryuu bisa menerima semuanya!"

"Aku tidak yakin…."

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat Naruto.." Aku memaksa Naruto bangkit dan beristirahat. Tanpa banyak kata, Naruto segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Seandainya dulu aku tak membiarkannya, mungkin ini takkan terjadi!"

**Flashback **

'_Semua sudah selesai, sepertinya aku bisa mampir untuk melihat keadaannya!' Tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari klinik tempatku bekerja. Bukan untuk kembali ke rumah, melainkan pergi ke sebuah apartement yang lumayan jauh dari klinik._

'_Aku rasa aku akan membuatnya kaget setengah mati!' Senyuman licik terukir di bibirku, dengan perlahan aku memutar kunci cadangan yang sudah lama tak kupakai karena memang aku tak pernah bisa berkunjung lagi. _

_Kosong_

'_Apa dia pergi ya?'_

"_Acchh….."_

_Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku yang ingin keluar dari apartement saat kutahu apartement itu kosong. Namun sepertinya aku salah. 'Ternyata dia sudah dewasa…'_

"_Oughh…ach…sudah jangan menggodaku terus…achhh…"_

_Itu suara Naruto, dengan perlahan aku menuju kamarnya tempat suara itu berasal. Kubuka perlahan pintu yang memang kebiasaan Naruto tak pernah mengunci kamar tidurnya. Apa yang aku lihat sungguh membuatku kaget, tapi entah kenapa aku tersenyum._

"_Acchh….ougghhh…."_

_Meski aku tak melihat secara jelas, tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang membuat Naruto mengerang begitu. Disana, di tempat tidur Naruto tengah menari dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian perut kebawahnya. Sedangkan di dalam selimut ada sosok yang tentunya tak bisa aku lihat._

"_Ougghhh… yess.. ougghh… aku mau keluar….acchhh…..acchhh…..aku….aku…aarrggghhhhh…aku keluaaaaaaarrrrrr….." Naruto menjerit dengan penuh nikmat saat kenikmatan itu menyerangnya._

_Dengan senyum geli, aku memutuskan untuk menutup kembali pintunya. Sama sekali tak ingin mengganggunya juga pacarnya._

"_Payah…"_

_Deggghh… itu…_

_Dengan gemetar aku membuka kembali pintu yang tadi sempat kututup. Dan apa yang ada dihadapanku nyaris membuatku mati mendadak._

_UCHIHA SASUKE_

_Naruto bercinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke, itu artinya Naruto…_

"_Ugghh… itu karena kau teme!" Ada nada merajuk manja dalam suara Naruto._

"_Hn."_

"_Baiklah..baiklah.. aku kalah, aku tak bisa menahan diri dari godaanmu! Puas?"_

"_Tentu, kau takkan pernah bisa menahanku dobe!"_

"_Sombong…"_

"_Tapi.. aku pun tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan ini dobe…"_

"_Acchhh…..temee…."_

"_Suka heh?"_

"_Sshhh…ougghhh…jangan menggodaku terus teme! Acchhh…."_

"_Kamu manis Naruto, ughhhh..tempatmu selalu sempit.."_

"_Teme…"_

"_Naruto…"_

_Tanpa suara aku segera keluar dari tempat itu, aku merasa sangat pusing. Aku terus berlari dan berlari._

'_Tak mungkin, Naruto tak mungkin…. Tapi bagaimana bisa…..' Aku terus bertanya tanpa aku tahu jawabannya, bahkan tanpa aku peduli aku terus berjalan seolah berharap aku segera bangun._

_Namun aku tahu itu semua nyata, bukanlah mimpi._

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku menyibukkan diri dengan segudang pekerjaanku. Mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi disana._

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"_Masuk!" Aku menjawab ketukan pintu tanpa sekali pun aku melepaskan mataku dari tumpukan laporan yang harus kuselesaikan._

"_Nenek Tsunade…." Sebuah suara yang amat familiar seketika membuatku terdiam tak bergerak. "Halo… nek, baik-baik saja kan?" Lambaian sebuah tangan tepat di wajahku menyadarkanku kembali._

"_Oh, Naruto! Tumben kesini, ada apa?" Sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan semua rasa yang berkecamuk saat melihat bocah yang aku sayangi._

"_Hehehe…" Cengiran khasnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum kini muncul. "Iseng, habis nenek Tsunade tak pernah mau mampir ke tempatku sih!"_

_Degghh…. _

_Ucapan ringan Naruto membuatku kembali melayang ke kejadian yang lalu._

"_Halo….."_

"_Cih.. berisik! Dasar bocah! Aku sedang sibuk, makanya tak sempat mampir!" Aku segera bersikap seperti biasa lagi. "Kalau tak penting, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Naruto!"_

"_Kata sapa tidak penting!" Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut, dan mau tak mau membuatku menghela nafas. 'Aku memang tak bisa menghindarinya!'_

"_Oke, lalu ada apa?"_

"_Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu nek?" Kulihat Naruto sedikit ragu, tapi saat aku mengangguk tanda setuju dia kembali tersenyum dan bersemangat._

"_Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

"_Di dunia ini, aku tak memiliki siapapun kecuali nenek!" Aku mengangguk pelan saat dia mulai cerita. "Aku menganggap nenek adalah keluargaku, dan aku sangat menghormatimu! Bla…bla…bla…" Naruto terus berbicara, dan aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti._

"_Cukup! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Tak usah bertele-tele!" Aku sedikit membentak kesal karena aku paling tidak suka bertele-tele._

"_Hah…gimana ya bilangnya..! Hmmm… Oke, aku akan bertanya dan nenek jawab pertanyaanku saja! Setuju!"_

"_Baiklah!" Aku segera menyanggupi tanpa banyak berfikir lagi._

"_Apa pandangan nenek tentang orang yang mencintai sejenisnya bukan lawan jenis?" Andai saat ini aku tak sedang duduk, pasti aku akan langsung jatuh karena lemas. Lemas mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Naruto._

"_Maksudmu?" Aku memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu apapun._

"_Ya gitu, hubungan sesama jenis! Gimana menurut nenek?"_

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan ini Naruto?" Aku balas bertanya padanya yang membuatnya terlihat bingung._

"_Ah..aku kan bertanya padamu, kenapa jadi sekarang aku yang harus menjawab?"_

"_Dasar bocah!" Mau tak mau aku mengucapkannya saat kulihat Naruto mulai memonyongkan bibirnya tanda protes. "Entahlah aku tak tahu, toh itu bukan urusanku!"_

"_Tapi jika orang yang melakukan hubungan itu orang di sekitarmu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang kudengar agak hati-hati, seperti bukan Naruto yang berbicara. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang selalu berhasil meluluhkanku. Tatapan yang seolah-olah pendapatku adalah harga mati untuknya._

'_Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?'_

"_Jawab nek!"_

"_Hmm.. aku tak peduli. Selama dia bahagia, aku hanya bisa mendukungnya. Apapun itu!" Seketika senyumnya semakin lebar mendengar jawabanku, namun sejujurnya aku sangat sedih melihatnya tersenyum. "Tapi, itu tidaklah mudah!" Tambahku yang membuat senyum Naruto seketika hilang._

"_Tapi selama ada orang yang mendukungnya, bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih mudah?" Naruto kembali tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Terima kasih nek!" Naruto segera pergi setelah mendengar jawabanku dan setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih._

'_Aku harap kau bahagia Naruto!'_

**Flashback off**

'_Seharunya saat itu aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan kalau aku menentangnya!'_

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku menyesal, mungkin saat itu Naruto sedang mencoba mencari pegangan. Dan akulah yang memberinya pegangan itu, akulah yang membuatnya melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mau ada orang disekelilingku orang yang aku sayangi menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya, apakah Naruto akan menghentikan langkahnya?

**Flashback **

"_Apa kamu yakin Naruto? Belum terlambat untuk….."_

"_Tidak nek! Aku yakin, aku menginginkan janin ini! Aku mohon…" Aku hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang balas menatapku dengan keyakinan besar di matanya. Keyakinan bahwa dia akan meneruskan kehamilannya meskipun orang yang menjadi tujuannya telah pergi mencampakannya._

"_Naruto, semuanya akan menjadi sulit…"_

"_Aku tahu…" Naruto memotong ucapanku dan menatapku lembut. "Tapi selama ada nenek, aku yakin aku pasti bisa melewati semuanya! Nenek akan selalu ada di sampingku kan?"_

"_Tentu saja Naruto, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu! Aku akan membantumu!"_

**Flashback off**

'_Aku akan selalu membantumu!'_

Aku merasa, aku bisa membantumu Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu merasa begitu, tapi kini aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku tak bisa meringankan bebanmu, sama sekali tak bisa.

Naruto saat itu tengah galau tentang kehamilannya. Dan lagi-lagi aku yang mendorongnya untuk terus maju. Meski secara tak langsung, dia meminta kekuatanku dan aku memberikannya.

'_Apakah aku salah, apakah seharusnya dulu aku lebih gigih untuk membujuknya menggugurkan janinnya?'_

Praaaannggg…

Sebuah suara benda terjatuh langsung membuatku bangun dari tempat dudukku, berlari menuju asal suara itu. Lantai 2, kamar Naruto!

"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu Sasuke!" Sebuah teriakan menyambutku saat kubuka pintu kamar Naruto. Nuansa orange yang selama ini terkesan ceria kini berubah muram. "Aku membencimu!" Sekali lagi Naruto mengucapkannya meski dengan lirih. Kuhampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk di lantai, sebuah vas bunga pecah disana. Vas bunga hasil karya Ryuu yang dibuat khusus untuk Naruto kini berserakan di lantai.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Kamar Naruto memang jarang rapi, tapi tidak seberantakan sekarang.

"Dia menginginkannya!"

"Apa?" Aku kembali bertanya saat tidak mendengar jawaban lirih Naruto.

"Dia menginginkannya! Sasuke menginginkan Ryuu! Dia mau mengambil Ryuu dariku!" Naruto terus berteriak histeris. "Dia akan mengambil Ryuu dan menjadikannya seorang Uchiha!"

"Tenanglah Naruto!"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Dia mau mengambil anakku, dan sekarang nenek menyuruhku tenang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!'

"Aku tahu, tapi teriakanmu bisa membangunkan Ryuu…" Naruto langsung terdiam saat aku menyebut nama Ryuu. "Tenanglah, dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Apa maksudmu Sasuke akan mengambil Ryuu?"

**Tsunade's POV off**

…

..

.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke akan mengambil Ryuu?" Tsunade kembali bertanya saat melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa. "Naruto, jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Dia menelponku barusan…"

"Terus.."

**Flashback**

"_Ini aku Naruto.." Sebuah suara berat terdengar diujung sana._

"_Aku tahu, ada apa?" Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Ryuu sekarang?" _

"_Baik, sekarang dia sedang tidur!"_

"_Syukurlah, maaf aku belum bisa menjenguknya!"_

"_Tak perlu, toh sebelum ini juga tak pernah kan!" Naruto menanggapi permintaan maaf Sasuke yang langka dengan sinis._

"_Itu karena kau tak memberitahuku soal Ryuu!"_

"_Ya, tapi itu hakku! Ryuu adalah anakku!'_

"_Oh ya? Jangan lupa kalau Ryuu juga anakku!" _

"_Apa maumu sebenarnya?"_

"_Aku ingin Ryuu!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku ingin Ryuu!"_

"_Tidak… tidak.. Ryuu anakku! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengambil Ryuu dariku!" Naruto mulai panik dan kehilangan kesabarannya._

"_Aku punya hak! Ryuu anakku, dan dia seorang Uchiha! Aku akan membuatnya menjadi Uchiha!"_

"_Takkan pernah! Ryuu takkan pernah aku berikan padamu! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak atas Ryuu!"_

"_Sampaikan itu pada pengacaraku Naruto!"_

_Tuuutt…tuuutt…._

"_Tidaaakkkk…"_

**Flashback off**

"Dia mau Ryuu, dia mau mengambil Ryuu dariku!" Naruto kembali meracau tak jelas, sedangkan Tsunade hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Naruto.."

"Dia bahkan telah menyewa pengacara! Dia mau merebut Ryuu dariku! Bagaimana ini?" Naruto terus mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang berantakan. Menghiraukan keberadaan Tsunade yang terus membujuknya untuk tenang. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Tapi apa? Bagaimana?"

'_Apa maumu Sasuke?'_ Tsunade hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati melihat Naruto yang tengah terguncang hebat. _'Apa maumu?'_

…

..

.

Di tempat lain.

"Sampaikan itu pada pengacaraku Naruto!"

Klikk

"Arrgghhhhh….." Kubanting sekuat tenaga handphone yang tadi kugunakan untuk menghubungi Naruto.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengatakan itu?'_ Sasuke terus menyalahkan kebodohannya yang telah mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin terucap. Dia bukan menginginkan Ryuu, tidak dia memang menginginkan Ryuu tapi ada yang lebih dia inginkan. Sasuke menginginkan Naruto, Naruto-lah yang dia inginkan!

'_Maafkan aku Naruto!'_ Sasuke benar-benar menyesal, niatnya menelpon karena dia merindukan Naruto juga Ryuu. Tapi mendengar ucapan sinis Naruto membuatnya marah. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Sasuke tahu Naruto akan semakin membencinya.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamar yang tadi sengaja dia matikan. Kamar dengan nuansa orange, semuanya serba orange. Tak hanya itu, di dinding penuh dengan foto-fotonya di masa lalu. Tepatnya foto-fotonya dengan Naruto juga foto-foto Naruto yang sengaja diambilnya diam-diam. Disinilah tempat yang paling dia sukai di rumah besar yang terasa neraka baginya.

'_Aku menginginkanmu Naruto! Kaulah yang kuinginkan!'_

…

..

.

**Chap 6 End**

…

..

.

Huaaaa…..

Maaf ya kalau jelek, kurang memuaskan dan gak jelas, huhuhuhu!

Pokoknya maaf buat semua kesalahan yang ada di chap ini.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan aku harap mau ripiew ya! Kasih tau kekurangan chap ini, juga masukan2nya.

Makasih banyak ya!

Arigatto! ^^


	7. Chapter 8

Hy minna ^_^

Sebelumnya, makasih ya yg udah ripiew chap sebelumnya juga buat yg udah PM, makasih banyak ya. Aku tahu kalau ini amat sangat telat update, malah tadinya aku kira aku gak bisa updet lagi. *Soalnya aku lagi dalam kondisi galau buanget!* curcol deh. Tapi beneran, tadinya aku kira aku gak bisa nulis untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi ternyata, dengan menulis aku bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihanku. *Ternyata ditinggal "pergi" oleh orang yang kita sayangi sakitnya amat sangat, apalagi semua Tuhan yang mau* hiks…hiks…. Jadi pengen nangis! *Eits.. jangan kabur dunk, udah kok curhatnya! Hehehehe…*

Yang ripiew kemarin:

**Rosanaru****: aih..Ryuu gak mau ama Sasu, terus gmn Naru? Hehehe… pake pengacara ntarnya apa gak, tetep ikutin ya..**

**Queen The Reaper: Hehehe.. sesama pendek jgn saling menghina! Xixixi.. iya nih dipanjangin kok!:)**

**tori uzuki: iya emang pendek, mudah2an yang sekarang dah cukup panjang ya! Ich… kok baru ripiew sih, kmn aza kemarin? Hehehe… gapapa ding, yg penting keep baca dan ripiew ya..**

**ChaaChulie247: lam kenal juga, makasih dah suka! siap, aku lanjut kok. Terus lanjut baca juga ya, dan ripiew pastinya…**

**Clein cassie: iya emang Sasu nyebelin! Ya, kan kalau cuma Sasu yg menderita jg gak mungkin secara Naru tuh cinta gitu loh! *maunya aku!* pokoknya tetep ikutin aza ya.. hehehe**

**rarisa: maaf updatenya gak kilat neh, ya kalo mereka rukun aku gak mau! *dasarnya emang gak suka klo SasuSaku rukun! Hehehe***

**Yashina Uzumaki: aduh, updatenya gak kilat neh. Tapi mudah2an gak panas ya dan tetep mau baca! Hehehe…**

**cute apple: Huaa…jangan keras2 tp ya, protesnya! Hehehe… oke deh, mudah2an gak sama ya, tp klo agak2 mirip mungkin sih! iya ntar dibuat peringatan dulu harus nyiapin apa sebelum baca, biar gak repot! Mksh dan keep ripiew ya**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: huaa..terima kasih! Hehehe… ya kan kalau urusan Naruto, Sasu otaknya langsung mati! Xixixi… :p**

**Uchy-san: wah, idenya boleh juga tuh! Hehehe… ditunggu aza ya… dan keep ripiew ya!**

Pokoknya, aku makasih banget yang udah ripiew chap sebelumnya. Juga makasih banget buat yang udah baca tapi gak ripiew, makasih ya! Lebih makasih lagi kalau mau ripiew! *hehehe.. maunya!*

Sekali lagi maaf banget atas keterlambatan update, dan semoga chap sekarang tidak buruk ya.

Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa ripiew ya!

Thanks minna!

…

..

.

_**Hidupku telah berubah,**_

_**Sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah kusangka kini kudapatkan,**_

_**Keajaiban yang di luar nalar manusia,**_

_**Tak pernah ada yang mengira,**_

_**Keajaiban itu menghampiriku,**_

_**Keajaiban itu merubah hidupku,**_

_**Keajaiban itu nyata,**_

_**Dan**_

_**Keajaiban itu ada**_

_**Untukku,**_

_**Juga untukknya.**_

…

..

.

**KEAJAIBAN ITU ADA**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, miss typo, boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**GAK USAH BACA!**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

**MET BACA DEH!**

**..**

**.**

**Warning tambahan: **

**sebaiknya sediain tissue ya, entah berguna apa gak tapi mendingan siapin aja ya. Terus apa yang terjadi nanti, semua ditanggung sendiri. Hehehe**

**Met baca ya..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hah… untunglah…"

"Apanya yang untung tou-san?" Sebuah suara pelan menyadarkanku kalau aku tak sendiri.

"Ah.. tidak.." Aku berusaha mengelak, meski aku tahu walau Ryuu masih teramat kecil namun dia susah dibohongi.

"Dasar tou-san! Jelas-jelas aku dengar tou-san bilang untung!" Kulihat Ryuu kini melangkah menjauhiku dengan wajahnya yang cemberut dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Makanya rubah kebiasaanmu! Dasar bocah!" Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kedatangan nenek Tsunade yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di depanku. "Apa? Tidak dengar aku datang?" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "Makanya jangan melamun!"

"Hehehe…" Aku hanya bisa cengengesan, toh percuma membohongi nenek satu ini.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja Naruto?"

Deghh..

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu…"

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa Naruto!"

"Itu.."

"Naruto!"

Kulihat nenek Tsunade menatapku tajam, cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding bila mengingat betapa seramnya dia kalau marah. '_Aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya!'_

"Sasuke…"

**Flashback **

_"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya Uchiha!" Aku berteriak penuh amarah, saat ini aku tengah berada di depan sekolah Ryuu. Awalnya aku merasa senang karena Ryuu telah sembuh, tapi semua berubah saat aku melihatnya. Ternyata aku terlalu naïf menganggap Sasuke akan diam, hanya karena tidak ada pergerakan setelah dia menelponku seminggu yang lalu. "Aku bilang, lepaskan tangannya Uchiha!" Aku kembali berteriak marah, saat aku lihat Sasuke sama sekali tak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ryuu._

_"Kumohon paman, lepaskan tanganku!" Aku mendengar suara Ryuu yang teramat pelan._

_"Tidak Naruto! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" Tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling, aku langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dan memeluk Ryuu erat-erat._

_"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya Uchiha!" Aku bicara pelan tapi kubuat dengan penuh penekanan._

_"Kuharap, kau tidak melupakan satu hal Naruto! Dia seorang Uchiha!" _

_"Jangan pernah.."_

_"Jangan apa Naruto?" Sasuke memotong ucapanku dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Jangan apa hah? Sekeras apapun kau mengelak, dia tetap seorang Uchiha! Ingat itu!" Tanpa menungguku membalas ucapannya, Sasuke pun segera berlalu dari hadapanku yang hanya bisa diam mematung. _

_'Ini tidak benar! Dia.. dia berkata seolah-olah..! Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia memang…' Aku terus bertanya dalam hati tanpa menyadari kalau Ryuu mulai berontak dalam pelukanku._

_"Tou-san.. aku sesak!" Ryuu berteriak tepat di telingaku, dan mau tak mau aku pun melepaskannya._

_"Maaf Ryuu, tou-san lupa.."_

_"Tou-san.."_

_"Iya? Kenapa?" Aku bertanya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Ryuu. Aku tahu, dari matanya dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut. "Ada apa? Tou-san mendengarkan kok!" Tambahku saat aku melihat Ryuu tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali._

_"Bisakah aku bertanya pada tou-san?" Kulihat Ryuu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah tanda dia cemas. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya cemas, kalau tak ingat situasinya mungkin aku akan menggodanya yang saat ini sangat tak biasa._

_"Tentu saja, kamu ingin bertanya apa Ryuu?"_

_"Aku…"_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di taman? Tou-san pegel daritadi berdiri, gimana?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, aku langsung berjalan setelah mendapat sambutan tangannya. Dalam perjalanan, Ryuu hanya diam dan aku membiarkannya. 'Mungkin ini waktunya!'_

_"Nah, sekarang kamu mau bertanya apa?" Aku mulai perbincangan setelah kami duduk santai di taman dekat rumah._

_"Tou-san, sebenarnya paman Uchiha itu siapa?" Ternyata satu lagi sifatnya yang tak sama denganku, dia tidak suka basa-basi. "Dia siapa?"_

_"Paman Uchiha? Dia teman tou-san!" Kataku pelan sambil meremas keras kaleng minuman yang telah habis isinya._

_"Kalau teman tapi kenapa tou-san sepertinya tidak suka padanya?"_

_'Ah, ternyata tidak enak punya anak cerdas!'_

_"Karena memang tou-san tidak suka!"_

_"Tapi kenapa tidak suka?"_

_"Karena dia menyebalkan!"_

_"Oh…"_

_'Syukurlah dia mengerti, sepertinya aku harus mengajaknya pulang!'_

_"Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau dia tou-sanku?"_

_Gubrakk_

_"Tou-san!" Aku yang telah berdiri untuk siap-siap pulang, kehilangan keseimbangan saat mendengar ucapan Ryuu. Seolah bumi ini sejenak berhenti berputar. 'Apa katanya tadi? Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia ayahnya Ryuu?' "Iya, paman Uchiha bilang kalau aku adalah anaknya!" Ryuu kembali berbicara seolah mengetahui tatapanku padanya. "Dia bilang kalau aku seorang Uchiha!"_

_"Tidak, semua itu tidak benar! Kamu anak tou-san, dan kamu seorang Namikaze! Bukan Uchiha! Kamu dengar itu?" _

_"Tou-san sakit..!"_

_Degghh.._

_Apa yang kulakukan? Segera aku melepas cengkramanku pada bahu Ryuu, dan kulihat mata Ryuu yang menatapku dengan ketakutan._

_"Ryuu.. maaf. Tou-san sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukaimu! Maaf, tou-san hanya…." Aku duduk bersimpuh di depan Ryuu dan mencoba meminta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti tadi padanya._

_"Tidak, tou-san tidak salah! Aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat tou-san marah! Aku…"_

_"Ssstt… sudah tou-san mengerti!" Aku memeluk Ryuu erat dan memotong ucapannya. "Tou-san tahu, tou-san juga minta maaf ya!" Dan aku hanya tersenyum miris, saat merasakan anggukan kecil dalam pelukanku. "Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang ya!" Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, berbalik dan kembali jongkok dihadapan Ryuu. Tanpa menolak, Ryuu pun pulang dengan aku gendong dia di belakang._

_'Aku harus menghubunginya! Dia keterlaluan!'_

**Flashback off**

"Apa? Jadi Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya?" Kulihat nenek Tsunade bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang penuh amarah. "Terus apa yang kamu lakukan, hah?"

"Aku…"

**Flashback**

_Kututup rapat pintu kamar Ryuu dengan pelan. Setelah sampai di teras, aku memencet nomer yang entah bagaimana masih aku ingat jelas._

_"Halo.." Sebuah suara dingin seperti biasanya menyambut sambungan telponku._

_"Sasuke, aku mau bicara! Temui aku di taman dekat rumahku, sekarang!" Dan tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung tutup telpon. Meski aku tak mendengar jawaban, tapi aku tahu dia akan datang. Segera aku ambil mantel, dan keluar setelah mengunci rumah. 'Kurasa nenek Tsunade masih lama pulangnya, toh dia pegang kunci juga'_

_'Dingin..' Secara tak sadar, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Entah kenapa cuaca malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Lampu-lampu taman tidaklah terang, tapi cukup untuk menerangi taman yang memang tidak luas._

_"Ada apa Naruto?" Sebuah suara dari belakangku membuat suhu tubuhku semakin dingin._

_"Cepat juga!" Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Toh, tanpa melihat pun aku sudah bisa tahu siapa pemilik suara itu._

_"Hn."_

_"Bisakah kita berhenti Sasuke? Aku sudah lelah!" Aku tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Sasuke mendengar permintaanku. Aku pun tahu, Sasuke berhenti melangkah karena terkejut._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Berhenti menginginkan Ryuu! Berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku! Berhenti! Kita sudah punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Aku mohon!" Aku bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama Ryuu._

_"Tunggu Naruto!"_

_"Apa?" Aku berhenti melangkah tanpa menoleh, hanya diam di tempat tanpa berniat melihat wajah Sasuke._

_"Aku hanya ingin…"_

_"Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh menginginkan apapun! Kamu tidak berhak atas Ryuu! Dia anakku, darah dagingku! Jangan pernah berharap untuk memilikinya! Dan jangan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau kamu ayahnya! Jangan pernah!" Aku pun kembali melangkah, tak kupedulikan teriakan-teriakan Sasuke yang terdengar menyedihkan. Tunggu, menyedihkan? Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak menyedihkan! Toh semua ini dia yang mau. Dia harus menerima semuanya! Harus!_

**Flashback off**

"Jadi itu sebabnya kamu mengatakan _'Syukurlah'_?"

"Ya.."

"Apa kamu yakin dia mau mengerti Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Hanya karena dia tidak mengejarmu atau berteriak padamu, kamu kira dia mengerti? Dia mau melepas Ryuu?"

"Hah? Tapi…"

"Cukup! Kuharap pikiranmu benar Naruto!" Tanpa memperdulikanku, nenek Tsunade segera menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan yang kembali kacau.

_'Mungkinkah?'_

**Naruto's POV end**

…

..

.

"Aku menginginkannya!" Sebuah suara dengan penuh kenyakinan terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Perkataan yang membuat ruangan itu lebih terasa mencekam karena aura yang dikeluarkan sang pemilik suara.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Sosok yang memiliki ciri-ciri persis sama dengan si pemilik suara, hanya aura nya lebih lembut bertanya dengan nada kaget yang tak mampu disembunyikan.

"Ku bilang aku menginginkannya! Baka aniki!" Pemilik suara pertama alias Uchiha Sasuke kembali bicara dengan nada lebih tajam. "Aku menginginkannya!"

"Maksudmu? Kamu menginginkan siapa? Naruto atau Ryuu?" Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke, kembali bertanya. Sejak tadi dia terus bertanya-tanya tentang adik kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba sang adik memintanya datang ke kantornya pagi-pagi. Tolong dicatat! Meminta! Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah meminta, itu keheranan yang pertama. Yang kedua, setibanya di kantor sang adik terus bercerita tanpa jeda seolah rem di lidahnya rusak. Orang yang terkenal pendiam, tiba-tiba bisa bercerita panjang lebar tanpa berhenti. Siapapun akan heran.

"Tentu saja Ryuu!" Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas.

"Ah.. tapi kenapa aku merasa itu Naruto bukan Ryuu ya?" Itachi sedikit menggoda sang adik dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari adik tercinta. "Oke oke. Tapi aku hanya bisa kasih saran, sebaiknya kamu jujur dulu siapa yang kamu inginkan!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Dan jawabannya sukses membuat Itachi tertawa sampai sakit perut. _'Ternyata adikku tetap lugu seperti dulu kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto!'_ Itachi mau tak mau mengakui hal itu dalam hati, ya dimatanya adiknya begitu _'hidup'_ kalau sudah menyangkut bocah pirang itu.

'_Aku jadi ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat dia kencan dengan Naruto!'_

**Flashback**

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Saat ini Konoha begitu panas, saking panasnya sampai membuat si sulung Uchiha enggan beranjak dari rumah. _

_'Bosan!' Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya dalam hati sambil duduk di beranda rumah. Tapi, seketika wajahnya berubah cerah sekaligus heran saat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat dihadapannya. 'Tunggu, bukankah itu Sasuke? Mau kemana dia?' Itachi menatap dengan heran, melihat sang adik berdandan lebih rapi bahkan memakai kemeja di tengah cuaca yang begini panas. _

_'Dia tersenyum!' Itachi sama sekali tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Melihat adiknya bercermin agak lama bahkan sampai tersenyum, dunia bisa kiamat kalau ada yang tahu itu._

_'Aku harus mengikutinya!' Itachi pun tak perlu menunggu lama, untuk pergi menyusul sang adik yang telah melesat dengan mobil kesayangannya. 'Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan!'_

_"Bukankah ini rumah…." Belum selesai Itachi bicara sendiri, sang pemilik rumah segera keluar menghampiri adiknya yang tengah menunggu dengan tegang. Jangan kaget, sebagai seorang kakak tentu tahu kalau adiknya itu tengah tegang meski berhasil disembunyikan dalam mimiknya yang tenang._

_"Dunia beneran kiamat!" Itachi bergumam pelan saat melihat sang adik yang tersenyum setelah mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke mobilnya. Tentunya senyuman itu tak bisa dilihat Naruto. "Jadi, Naruto pacarmu ya?" Itachi pun segera menyalakan mobilnya, dan mengikuti kemana mobil adiknya pergi._

_"Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum aku pingsan karena takjub!" Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang setelah setengah hari mengikuti sang adik. Itachi tak bisa berfikir kalau adiknya bisa melakukan hal yang dilihatnya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke taman bermain? Tersenyum pada cermin saja merupakan hal yang aneh. Apalagi ini! Dia mau diajak kemana pun pemuda pirang itu mau! Naik jet coster, kincir angin, masuk ke rumah hantu, sampai naik komedi putar! Itachi merasa, ayahnya akan meninggal ditempat bila melihat tingkah Sasuke. _

_'Tapi dia kelihatan bahagia!' Meski tak rela, tapi Itachi harus mengakui bahwa dia melihat sang adik begitu senang meski tidak terlihat. Ada kebahagian di mata Sasuke hari ini._

_'Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa dia hidup!'_

**Flashback off**

"Tapi, aku rasa semua akan sulit Sasuke!" Itachi yang telah kembali dari alam sadarnya membuka pembicaraan yang sempat putus karena lamunannya.

"Hn."

"Semua akan sulit karena pihakmu!"

"Hn."

"Sadarlah, kamu punya istri juga anak sekarang! Dan jangan lupa besanmu yang menakutkan itu!"

"Hn."

"Apakah kamu akan bercerai dengan Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Kamu akan menceraikannya?"

"Hn."

"Kamu serius Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke! Ini masalah serius, jadi seriuslah sedikit! Jangan hanya menggunakan kata menyebalkan itu!" Itachi berteriak kesal.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, percuma! Jangan meminta bantuanku, jika bicara seperti itu terus!" Itachi tidak sedang mengancam, tapi entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar kesal karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku serius!" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. "Aku serius. Aku menginginkan Naruto, aniki! Amat sangat menginginkannya!" Itachi hanya bisa duduk diam melihat keseriusan sang adik. Dia juga bisa melihat luka di mata adiknya yang biasanya selalu terkesan sadis.

"Semua akan sulit Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Kurasa itu hal mustahil!" Itachi mencoba menyemangati sang adik awalnya, namun dia pun tak bisa menghentikan pikiran logis nya. Apa yang diinginkan sang adik amat sangat mustahil sekarang.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku takkan menyerah!"

'_Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Itachi hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Melihat kesungguhan sang adik membuatnya ingin ikut berjuang. Tapi, bila mengingat kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Dia merasa semua amat sangat mustahil.

_'Aku hanya bisa berharap, aku bisa melihatmu "hidup" Sasuke!'_

…

..

.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Naruto?" Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali bertanya pada foto dihadapanku. Foto dengan ukuran yang hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuhku sendiri. Foto yang selama ini menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum, yang selalu sukses membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Semua membuatku bingung! Tahukah kamu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini!" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Perbincanganku dengan Itachi, hanya membuatku semakin bingung. "Tapi juga membuatku semakin ingin mendapatkanmu kembali, Naruto!"

_"Kurasa itu hal mustahil!"_

Ya, aku tahu. Mendapatkanmu adalah hal yang mustahil dengan kondisiku sekarang. Sama mustahilnya dengan mempertahankanmu dulu. Sama mustahilnya, denganmu yang tak mungkin memberiku keturunan.

_'Tapi dia memberikanku keturunan! Anakku! Darah dagingku sendiri!'_

Aku tak tahu, hal mustahil itu bahkan bisa terjadi. Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tahu, bersamamu aku takkan bisa mendapat keturunan. Tapi apa? Aku mendapat keturunan darimu sekarang! Ryuu! Dialah anak yang mustahil lahir tapi bisa lahir!

"Apa yang kamu rasakan saat melahirkannya Naruto?" Aku bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Tentunya di foto, meskipun aku ingin melakukannya dalam nyata_. 'Betapa aku ingin menyentuhmu! Merasakan suhu badanmu yang memanas karena sentuhanku!'_

Semua terus berkecamuk di otakku. Sungguh Naruto, aku masih mencintaimu. Selalu dan selalu hanya mencintaimu!

"Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan untukmu Naruto!" Aku kembali menghadap foto Naruto yang tingginya hampir sama denganku.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan saat kamu tahu kamu hamil Naruto? Apakah kamu takut?" Ah, pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja takut, apalagi dia hanya sendirian. Untung ada Tsunade.

"Apakah saat mengandung Ryuu kamu kerepotan? Ngidam yang aneh-aneh?"

"Bagaimana Ryuu lahir?"

"Siapa yang menemanimu Naruto?"

"Apakah terasa sakit?"

"Naruto…." Tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari kedua mataku. Mata yang selalu dibilang tajam tanpa rasa dan takkan ada yang percaya mata ini bisa menangis. "Naruto…" Aku hanya bisa menangis lirih. "Sungguh aku menyesal Naruto!" Tanpa bisa aku tahan, aku ambruk di lantai. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa meraihmu lagi. Mendapatkan maaf juga cintamu lagi. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto?'_

**Sasuke's POV end**

…

..

.

_"Tuh kan! Sudah aku bilang sebaiknya kita naik taksi tadi! Coba kalau naik taksi, kita takkan kehujanan kan! Dasar teme jelek!" Pemuda berambut pirang tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari dengan mulut yang tek berhenti mengomel._

_"Berisik!" Pemuda yang daritadi diam, korban omelan si pirang akhirnya bersuara juga._

_"Apa katamu teme?" Naruto, si pirang menghampiri sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dengan muka masam. "Aku berisik hah?" Naruto terlihat tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke._

_"Ya kamu berisik!" Sasuke berkata sinis sambil meraih handuk yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto. Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke segera mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Hingga mau tak mau, kekesalan Naruto menguap dengan perlahan. "Bukankah begini lebih baik hah?" Sasuke bertanya gemas. Dia gemas melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sejak masuk kamar malah sibuk mengomel bukannya mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri._

_"Cukup!" Naruto segera menghentikan tangan Sasuke, dan meraih handuk biru itu. "Giliranmu teme!" Dengan lembut Naruto pun mengeringkan rambut Sasuke. Bedanya, tadi saat dikeringkan kepala Naruto nunduk. Sedangkan sekarang, Naruto mengeringkan rambut Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau nunduk. Malah Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut, dan membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Sebaiknya kamu keringkan sendiri rambutnya!" Naruto melepas handuknya, dan berbalik. Namun sebelum melangkah, sebuah tangan telah memeluknya dengan erat._

_"Mau kemana hah?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto yang tengah merona wajahnya karena malu._

_"Aku mau…"_

_"Mau apa?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan sesekali meniup pelan telinga Naruto._

_"Lepaskan teme!" Naruto sedikit berontak, meski sebenarnya Naruto menyukai posisi sekarang. Hanya Naruto merasa amat sangat malu._

_"Tidak! Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu Naruto!" Sasuke berkata sambil mulai menjilati telinga Naruto dengan lembut._

_"Achhh… teme…." Naruto hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat merasakan geli di daerah telinganya._

_"Teruslah bersuara dobe.." Sasuke semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar rintihan kekasihnya. Perlahan tangan kirinya mulai turun dan turun. _

_"Teme…" Naruto memekik pelan saat tangan kiri Sasuke meremas pelan kejantanannya dibalik celana jeans. "Sasuke.." Rintihan Naruto terdengar begitu menggoda, hingga Sasuke makin bersemangat meremas kejantanan Naruto yang mulai bangun._

_"Ah.. apa ini Naruto? Kenapa terasa hangat?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto dengan terus meremas kejantanannya. Sedangkan lidahnya terus bermain, kini lidah sasuke tengah mencicipi leher jenjang Naruto. "Aku selalu menyukai aromamu!" Kata Sasuke sambil terus menjilati leher Naruto._

_"Sasuke…ohh…" Naruto hanya bisa menyandarkan badannya pada badan Sasuke, sementara kedua kakinya mulai terasa lemas. "Sasuke…" Naruto kembali berteriak kaget, saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan melemparnya pelan keatas kasur._

_"Aku ingin mencicipimu Naruto!" Bisik Sasuke pelan, dan Sasuke pun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu persatu sambil tetap menjilati leher juga telinga Naruto. "Achh.. tahukah kamu Naruto, aku sangat menyukai ini!"_

_"Acchh…" Naruto berteriak nikmat, saat telunjuk Sasuke menggoda putingnya. Dan tak sampai disitu, telunjuk it uterus menggoda puting Naruto dengan gerakan-gerakan lambat. _

_"Ah, aku tahu kamu menyukainya Naruto!" Sasuke menggantikan telunjuknya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Rangsangan Sasuke membuat Naruto terus merintih nikmat. Sasuke dengan semangatnya menciumi putingnya, dijilatnya pelan terus dikulumnya putting kecoklatan milik Naruto._

_"Sasuke oohh…" Naruto menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke, saat dirasa sedotan Sasuke pada putting kanannya. Jambakan Naruto malah membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. "Sasuke…." Naruto mengerang pelan, tak kuat oleh rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya._

_"Kurasa kamu harus bersabar dobe!" Sasuke sengaja tidak terburu-buru. Dengan perlahan diturunkannya wajahnya terus kebawah, melewati pusar Naruto yang sedetik tadi dikecupnya pelan. Kini Sasuke telah berada tepat di depan selangkangan Naruto yang telah mengembung. Diraihnya, kemudian diremasnya pelan._

_"Ougghh…"_

_Mendengar rintihan dobe-nya, Sasuke tersenyum licik. Dikocoknya kejantanan Naruto, pelan kemudian cepat terus pelan lagi lalu cepat. Begitu terus, Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau buru-buru. Dikecupnya pelan kejantanan yang masih terbungkus celana, dikecup kemudian dijilat pelan._

_"Sasuke..oughh…." Rintihan Naruto sama sekali tak digubris Sasuke. Tanpa peduli akan kondisi Naruto yang amat sangat ingin cepat dipuaskan, Sasuke terus bermain dengan kejantanan Naruto. Dijilatnya kejantanan itu, terus dijilat kemudian dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke terus menghisap kejantanan Naruto beserta celana jeansnya, sedikit menyiksa memang. Tapi Sasuke menyukai respon Naruto akan rangsangannya. "Sasuke..kumohon…" Naruto berkata lirih, wajahnya memerah karena nafsu. Dan Naruto tersenyum, saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai membuka celana jeans miliknya sendiri._

_Kini keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke sama, mereka sama-sama hanya tinggal memakai cd saja. Kejantanan Sasuke pun sama tegang dibalik cd nya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap penuh nafsu ke kejantanan yang ukurannya lebih besar dibanding miliknya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Naruto harus bersabar, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencopot cd nya atau cd Naruto. Sasuke malah memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Naruto, mencium seluruh wajah Naruto sambil menggesek-gesekan kejantanan mereka yang telah menegang sempurna._

_"Oughh.. Sasuke…." Naruto merintih nikmat, meski dia ingin segera dituntaskan tapi posisi mereka saat ini membuatnya merasakan sensasi tersendiri. "Ah.." Naruto mendesah kecewa saat Sasuke bangun, dan hanya menatapnya. "Suke.." Entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam membuatnya merasa malu. Tapi juga merasa amat sangat bergairah. Perlahan, Naruto membuka kedua pahanya dan mulai mengelus-elus lipatan pahanya sendiri. Tatapan Sasuke seakan berkata "lanjutkan" pada Naruto. Naruto pun mulai lebih berani, perlahan dibuka cdnya dan segera dilemparkan sembarangan. Setelah Naruto bugil tanpa sehelai benang pun, Naruto kembali melakukan aksinya._

_"Suke…" Naruto merintih pelan, saat tangannya menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri. Diusapnya kejantanan itu dengan pelan, sambil sesekali diremas. Tangan kirinya mengocok pelan, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba membuka sedikit demi sedikit lubang kenikmatannya. "Suke..oh…" Naruto menjerit, saat telunjuk kanannya berhasil masuk ke lubang kenikmatannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok lebih cepat kejantanannya. "Suke..oh..acchh….suke…" Naruto terus meracau tak karuan._

_"Suke…" Naruto berteriak saat dirasakannya ledakan kenikmatan itu akan menghampirinya. Namun, sebuah tangan segera menghentikan kocokannya._

_"Kurasa, aku ingin merasakannya dengan mulutku dobe!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda. Langsung dia memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya. "Hmmmpppp…" Sasuke sangat bersemangat mengocok kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya. Cepat dan semakin cepat._

_"Terus…oughh…Sasuke…." Seakan mengerti, Sasuke semakin memepercepat kocokannya. Terus dan terus, cepat dan semakin cepat. "Achh…achh…aku mau keluar! Ougghhh….Sasu…keee….."Naruto berteriak kencang saat kenikmatan itu tiba. Dan setelah beberapa kali kenikmatan itu telah benar-benar dirasakan olehnya._

_"Manis seperti biasanya dobe!" Sasuke menelan habis kenikmatan Naruto tanpa sisa. "Sepertinya kini saatnya dobe!" Naruto mengangguk pelan, Sasuke pun membuka paha Naruto lebih lebar lagi. _

_"Suke…" Naruto berteriak saat dirasakannya, jari Sasuke mulai memasuki lubangnya. _

_"Sempit seperti biasanya…"_

_"Oughh…"Rintihan Naruto semakin menjadi saat Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua terus jari ketiganya. "Achh…" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, antara sakit dan nikmat saat jari-jari Sasuke mulai bekerja. Melonggarkan lubang miliknya untuk merasakan kejantanan milik Sasuke._

_"Sekarang ya…" Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan kejantanan milik. Perlahan demi perlahan, kejantanan itu mulai masuk. "Kamu hangat Naruto!" Sasuke berbisik lembut, saat kejantanan miliknya telah masuk semuanya. "Apakah kamu merasakannya dobe?" Sasuke pun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, seirama dengan gerakan sang kekasih di bawahnya. Rintihan demi rintihan mengisi kamar Naruto. Terus dan terus, rintihan dan desahan itu semakin lama semakin keras seiring dengan kenikmatan yang terus mereka rasakan._

_"Suke…"_

_"Apa kamu menyukainya Naruto?" Sasuke terus menggoda Naruto yang merona karena malu dan nafsu. Dia terus mempercepat goyangannya dan juga kocokannya pada kejantanan Naruto. "Jangan tutup matamu dobe!" Perintah Sasuke tegas saat dilihatnya Naruto mencoba menutup kedua matanya. "Aku ingin melihat matamu saat kita bercinta.." _

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Naruto.."_

_"Ach..achh…aku juga…aku juga mencintaimu Suke!"_

_"Oughh… Naruto.."_

_"Sasuke…aku mau keluar…acchhh…"_

_"Jangan ditahan dobe! Ugghh…keluar…kita keluar sama-sama…."_

_"Sasukeee…."_

_"Naruto…."_

_"Suke…oughhh…aku keluar….."_

_"Naruto….."_

_"Acchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Mereka pun berteriak berbarengan saat kenikmatan itu menghampiri mereka. Kemudian Sasuke pun ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto yang hanya bisa diam menikmati semuanya._

_"Terima kasih teme!" Naruto membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama mereka diam._

_"Baka!" Sasuke hanya memjawab dengan memukul pelan kepala Naruto._

_"Kenapa kamu memukulku teme?" _

_"Karna kamu bodoh!"_

_"Aku tidak bodoh!"_

_"Lantas apa yang kamu ucapkan tadi?"_

_"Terima kasih, aku kan hanya ngucapin itu! Apa yang salah?"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Untuk apa kamu berterima kasih?" _

_"Ahh.. aku berterima kasih karena kamu telah mencintaiku!" Naruto mengucapkannya sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Terima kasih karena telah ada untukku!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Aku harap kita selalu bersama ya!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Iya, kita akan bersama selamanya!"_

_"Selamanya ya! Janji loh!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Hehehe.."_

_"Tidurlah…" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto untuk lebih mempererat pelukan mereka. Perlahan Naruto pun mulai terpejam dan memasuki dunia mimpinya dengan tenang. 'Kita akan selalu bersama Naruto! Selamanya!' Janji Sasuke sebelum menutup matanya tuk kembali menemui sang kekasih di dunia mimpi._

…

..

.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Ternyata aku melanggar janji kita Naruto!'_ Aku hanya bisa terpejam sedih bila mengingat kejadian itu. Saat terakhir kita bercinta sebelum akhirnya aku pergi karena panggilan tou-san_. 'Apakah Ryuu lahir karena kejadian itu?' _

"Sepertinya memang kejadian itu yang melahirkan Ryuu, Naruto! Iya kan?" Entah kenapa, menyadari satu hal ini membuatku merasa hangat.

'_Setidaknya Ryuu ada saat karena cinta kita Naruto! Benar kan?'_

Aku hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar. Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan keyakinan kini. Jalan yang akan aku tempuh mungkin akan sangat sulit. Bahkan mungkin mustahil, tapi aku akan mencobanya.

'_Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Naruto! Aku janji!'_

**Sasuke's POV end**

…

..

.

**Naruto's POV**

'_Saat itu adalah saat paling bahagia untukku Sasuke!'_

Aku kembali meraih foto janin Ryuu yang aku ambil saat kehamilanku yang kelima bulan. Janin ini ada karena kejadian kita. Kejadian yang tak pernah kusesali, karena aku mendapatkan hadiah terindah darimu Sasuke. Meskipun setelahnya, kamu pergi dan kembali hanya untuk mengatakan ingin berpisah tapi buatku aku kuat karena Ryuu.

'_Ryuu lah yang membuatku tetap hidup!'_

'_Ryuu lah yang membuatku kuat menghadapi semuanya!'_

'_Ryuu adalah hadiah Tuhan untukku!'_

Kulirik foto diriku sendiri yang tengah menggendong Ryuu yang berumur 4 bulan. Betapa sulitnya saat-saat itu, tapi aku tegar karena Ryuu. Aku bertahan demi Ryuu. Untukku, Ryuu adalah segalanya.

'_Tapi kenapa kamu ingin mengambil Ryuu, Sasuke? Kenapa? Tak cukupkah penderitaanku selama ini?'_

**Naruto's POV end**

…

..

.

**Chap 7 end**

…

..

.

Gimana? Hehehe… *nyengir duluan*

Sebenernya aku mau nanya gimana untuk adegan mereka! Hehehe… gimana? Kurang? Sumpah aku pas ngetiknya, gak kuat. Harus ngetik tanpa ngebayangin dan tanpa malu itu sulit loh! :p

Oke, aku tahu banyak kekurangan disana sini, tapi semoga yang udah baca berkenan buat ripiew ya!

Kasih tau kekurangannya diman, biar kedepannya bisa lebih bagus lagi!

Thanks ya udah mau baca… *hormat-hormat…*

Ripiew ya minna! *Ngedipin mata, biar pada mau ripiew!*

Bye


End file.
